When You Say Nothing At All
by Anya Urameshi
Summary: Complete. Strange occurrences surround the appearance of Yusuke's new little sister. Kidnapping, catgirls trying to kill her, freaky cousins with flame powers, and things that aren't what they truly seem. Written when I was 14-15 years old.
1. Chapter One: A Spirited Reunion

Chapter One 

"Yusuke! Wake up! If you don't, Kayko is going to kill us!"

Yusuke Urameshi yawned and stumbled out of bed. The smell of pancakes carried him down the stairs, and into the kitchen. At first, he was startled to see the two teenage girls in his kitchen, he was still getting used to his new little sister, Anya, and her best friend, Jas.

Jasmine Taylor was fourteen, and the newest addition to Team Urameshi. She was about Yusuke's height, with shoulder-length, green hair and violet eyes that held a sadness to them. A sadness that had weighed upon her since her parents and twin sister, Amber, had been killed by a demon named Zimera. She seemed to be handling it better lately, Yusuke figured it had something to do with Anya.

Speaking of the sister who had just literally fell from the sky about a month ago, Anya Urameshi was standing at the stove making pancakes. The thirteen-year-old actually looked more like Kurama than Yusuke. She had waist-length, curly, golden-red hair and eyes that gave her the apperance of being off in her own world. Most of the time, she was.

"I didn't know you could cook," Yusuke stated.

"I can only make pancakes, lasagna, and chili soup," Anya replied monotonesly. "And I have no clue how I knew."

Yusuke laughed nervously and sweat droppped. When he'd caught Anya, all she could remember was her birthday, her name and the fact that she was Yusuke's little sister. Koemma said she had traces of a memory charm on her.

"Most likley she fell into the Makai and the demon who sent her back accidentally supppressed to much of her memory," Yusuke remembered him saying. "It might come back or not. Meanwhile, let her stay with you and Kayko. I'm sure she won't be any trouble."

And that's what he'd done. He'd talked it over with Kayko, who'd been more than happy to let his sister stay.

"Yo, Urameshi! I thought Anya was the one who got lost in her thoughts." The raven haired detective blinked and turn to stare as Jas. She was smirking and holding her bookbag. "I said that Anya and I are leaving for school. Kayko wants you down at the coffee by 8:30 A.M., so you better get moving."

"Yes, you know how your wife gets when you are late. Anya added. She took her bookbag off her chair and followed Jas out the door.

Yusuke and Kayko had been married for a year. Kuwabara and Botan joked about them being busy because Kayko was already in her fourth month of pregnancy. Yusuke didn't care. He was happy to have such a wonderful wife, and a kid on the way.   
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, you're early!" Kayko exclaimed as Yusuke walked through the coffee shop's glass doors. She walked over and gave him a kiss. "That's good! You're getting better at this punctuality thing!"

"Yeah, that's cool," Yusuke replied. He let go of Kayko and walked behind the counter. "What am I doing today?"

"Actuallly, you're helping me plan something big..." Kayko said. "You've been a bit down lately, so Kuwabara suggested that we have a reunion. We could invite Kurama, Botan, you're friends from the tournament, even Hiei and Mukuro, if we can find them."

Yusuke turned to stare at his wife in shock. Then, his face broke into a grin. He grabbed Kayko around the waist (being careful of the developing baby) and twirled her around. She squealed, laughed, and then kissed him again.   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And so the force is multiplied by the distance and then divided by the time," Mr. Anders, Sarayaski Junior High's eigth grade math teacher, droned on. Anya studiously took notes, while Jas slept on hers. Ten minutes into class, the redhead had given up on trying to awaken the conked out detective girl. When she got into it, Jas could sleep through tornado signals, (a/n: I've actually done that before!) possibly even the tornado itself.

When the bell signaling the end of the school day rang and the greenette gave no indication of noticing, Anya sighed and reached over to try and shake her awake. When she touched Jas, a shock ran up Anya's arm. The world went completely dark, before a blurry, black and white picture came into focuse.

?/?/?A young girl who looked exactly like Jas, only with shorter hair, walked over and tapped Jas's shoulder. She turned and stared at the girl like she was seeing a ghost. "Amber? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, some toddler decided to give me back my life," Amber replied. She held out her arms. "What's wrong, sissy? Don't I atleast get a hug?"?/?/?

The vision passed and the real world came back into focus. Anya looked around to see if anyone had noticed her temporary lapse into unconciouseness. Everyone had already left the classroom though. If anyone had seen the space-out, they wouldn't have looked into it to much. It happened alot.

'But nothing like this,' Anya mused as she continued to try and wake up her still sleeping best-friend. 'What could it be'   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Who are you?"

Hiei stood in the doorway staring at the redhead in front of him. He was looking for a redhead, but this wasn't the right one. For starters, it was a girl. He pulled a letter out of his pocket to check the adress, figuring he had the wrong house. He stared at the letter, then looked up at the girl. Something from a letter he'd recently received from Kurama made it's way to the surface of his thoughts.

"Are you the detective's sister, Anne-yae?" He asked. The girl rolled her eyes.

"First off, it's pronounced "On-yuh", second off, you didn't answer my question, who are you?"

"Hn. Hiei. I was invited to some stupid ree-you-ni-on, though I have no idea why I came."

Anya smiled. "Oh. Well I don't know why either, but you're early." She moved so that he could come in. "I'll tell you when I figure it out. By the way, Kuwabara said you were a shrimp. I think he needs to get his eyes checked. You're easily four inches taller than me!"

Hiei glared, then walked in past her. Anya rolled her eyes again, then shut the door and followed him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Okay. You're probably rereading this chapter just to make sure you're eyes are right. Well, unless you do wear glasses, they are. I have instigated the first twist in my story, well, the second, if you count changing the title name and summary...anyways! Just to explain a few things,

1.Yusuke and Kayko are married and expecting a kid.

2.Jas is the newest spirit detective of Earth. Her family was killed by a demon, which she then killed. That's how her powers were woken up, her anger.

3.Yes, Anya Urameshi, Yusuke's sister that fell from the sky is the same Anya in the prologue. She has lost her memory of before she fell, and don't send me flames saying, "But you said she wouldn't forgot Hiei as long as she had Hiru." Cause I'll just counter you by pointing out that she doesn't have Hiru anymore. She lost him when she lost her memories, so there! Nyah!

4.?/?/?blah?/?/? means that Anya is having a premonition, or seeing a glimpse of the future, and yes, that toddler Amber was talking about was Koenma.


	2. Chapter Two: Truth or Dare

Anya:Hey peeps! I'm back! I forgot to do the disclaimer before, so I'm gonna do it now! Take it away Hiei!

Hiei:Take what away?

Anya:I want you to do the disclaimer, dear.

Hiei:Aarg...only if you stop calling me "dear"

Anya:Ok

Hiei:Carrot owns nothing, not even herself or her original characters. Don't sue her because you won't get anything of value anyways.

Anya:(crying) I can't help it if I base all my characters of my friends and family!

Hiei:How does that explain not owning yourself? (pause)....You're not a concubine are you?

Anya:...What's a con-cue-byne?

Hiei:Never mind.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter Two Cliffs and Chickens

"Let's play Truth or Dare"

Everyone paused in what they were doing and turned to stare at the blue-haired deity-of-death. Also known as Botan.

"What's Truth or Dare?" Yukina asked.

"I'm not playing," Hiei stated. Anya just shook her head and went back to reading _The Secret Scroll_ (Daughters of the Moon books rule!).

"Alright!" Yusuke and Kuwabara yelled simultaneously. Kayko finished explaining the game to Yukina, and the two agreed to play. So did everyone else Shizuru, Koenma, Hinageshi, Jorge, Jin, Touya, Jas, Chuu, Rinku, Sishiwakamaru(I think I spelled that right. From now on, I'm just gonna call him Sishi...), Koto, Juri, the clown dudewhat was his name again?, Kaitou, Kido, Yanna, and anyone other friends I have forgotten, except Kurama.

"Remeber what happened last time we played this game?" He reminded Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Botan.

"Yes," Yusuke replied. "You had to kiss Botan!" Botan and Kurama went as red as fox-boy's hair (human form), and began to stare at the ground.

"I remeber that!" Kuwabara yelled.

"Well of course!" Jas said. "You'd probably remember something like that!" Anya glanced up and looked pointedly at Jas, who blanched. "If you haven't gotten your memory erased lately"

"When did you play that?" Kayko asked.

"Dark Tournament." All four simultaneously replied.

"Please play, Kurama?" Botan begged. "Please?" Her eyes became big and round, and began to fill up with tears. Kurama tried to look at anything but her. He couldn't resist the beautiful object of his affection(I'm a Kurama/Botan supporter, as you can tell.), though.

"Fine! I'll play!" He exclaimed. Botan smiled happily.

Everyone just smirked and gave him knowing looks. Yukina then turned to Hiei and did the same thing.

"Whatever, okay," the fire-demon relented. "But I'm not kissing the ferry-girl."

"Now that just leaves," Yusuke turned to stare at Anya.

"No," the redheaded girl said without even looking up from her book.

"But"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Why not"

"Because I don't want to"

"Why not"

"I want to finish this book"

"Will you play when you finish it"

"No"

"But why not?" Yusuke whined. Anya set down her book and glared at him. Everyone except Hiei shrunk back in terror.

"Because if you keep annoying me, and I do play, I'm going to dare you to jump off a cliff, and die"

'Koenma'd probably just bring him back to life again,' everyone but Anya thought. Remember? She still doesn't know about the supernatural. She thinks Yusuke met all these people at a Martial Art's Tornament, and that he's a regular Detective for a law firm called, "Spirit World". (Sorta like Kayko before Botan told her the truth.) "Uh, Urameshi," Kuwabara said. "I think we should leave her alone. She might actually do it"

"What if I refused?" Yusuke pushed on, completely ignoring Kuwabara. Anya went back to her book.

"I'd throw you off"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yukina. Truth or Dare?" Botan asked. Yukina thought about it.

"Um....Dare?" Botan smiled.

"I dare you to, uh..." She glanced at Hiei who was giving her a look of death. "...uh....Anya? Can you think of something"

Anya glanced up and looked around. Then, her eyes fixed on Hiei. She stared at him, then turned to Yukina. "Do the chicken dance with Kuwabara"

"Wha-?" Kuwabara yelled. Anya glanced at him.

"What? Are you deaf now"

"What's "the chicken dance"?" Yukina asked. "Will you show me, Kazuma?" She gave poor Kuwabara that look. The one that turned his legs to jelly and would have made him step out in front of a bus, if she asked him, but Yukina was too nice to do that. Anya decide that if she ever had that knd of power over someone, she'd use it, but she wouldn't make someone jump in front of a bus either.

"Sure!" Kuwabara exclaimed. Anya put down her book and turned so that she was facing the two lovebirds. "This should be good"

And everyone watched and laughed(even Yukina and Kuwabara) as the two started dancing like chickens.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I am to lazy to write a whole bunch of dares. So, I'm issuing a challenge. Think of a bunch of different dares or truths that you would like to see, and who you would like to see doing them. Send them to me in reviews. I'll try to check my email before I start the next chapter. The end date for this challenge is whenever I finish the game(it might take a few chapters), but you can still send in dares, which I will put in my spoof/crossover fic that will be coming along sometime next month! By the way, somewhere in this story, I will have a flashback chapter that explains how Jas's family died and she became a Spirit Detective. It will also have the conversation between her and Anya that helped Jas quit blaming herself for her family's death. Also, I'm gonna try and put little previews at the end of chapters, and name the chapters. Starting now. Take it Botan!

Botan: In the next chapter of When You Say Nothing At All, more truths and dares shall be played out, and even the sadstic redhead will get in on the action, in Chapter Three: Coffee Beans and Lot's of Ice Cream. See you soon!


	3. Chapter Three: Talking About Her

A/N:This next chapter will have next to nothing to do with the party, for abit. And, everyone goes home, except the main cast, because I haven't been using them. This chapter will be the last of the dare's, because nobody has been sending anything in! Thanks folks! Oh, an there will be a couple of truths, as well. Next chapter. 

Hiei:Do they involve me?

Me:Errr....in a way....

Hiei:Do they have anything to do with Yukina?

Me:.....(reading script) Nope! They are directed at you, me, and....er....Amber? Wait...she's dead!

Amber:What?!?!

Me:Not you, Sis, your YYH

Beth(Jas):Yeah, Am! Didn't you read the first chapter?

Me:Beth, you're not helping.

Beth:I know! .

Me:...............I don't own anything. On with the story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter Three **_

_**Talking About Her**_

"Good-bye!" Keiko called as people streamed past her out the door.

"See you later!" Yusuke added. Fifteen minutes later, the only people left were; Yusuke, Keiko, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Shizuru, Botan, Koenma, Yukina, Jas, and Anya.

Anya was sitting on the couch, minding her own business, when...

"Anya! Paging Anya Urameshi! Come back to us!" Kuwabara yelled, grabbing her book and sticking his face in hers. The next thing he knew, Kuwabara had been knocked through the wall. Everyone turned to stare at the redhead who was standing next to the couch glaring at the hole, that Kuwabara was laying in.

"I said leave me alone," she said. "SO LEAVE ME ALONE!" Then, she got up and stormed down the hallway to her room. Hiei stared after her, while the others watched Yusuke and Shizuru pull the oaf out of the wall.

"Dang, Urameshi," Kuwabara groaned. "Your sister hits like a truck! You sure she's only human?"

"That's what Koenma said." Yusuke replied.

"Yes," Botan added. "When Yusuke brought her to Spirit World and told us her name, we checked her file. Andromeda Miriallia Urameshi. Age: 13, Parents: Damion Lawrence, human. Atsuko Urameshi: human. Siblings: Yusuke Urameshi: half-brother/mother's side, half-demon. Calandra Lawrence: half-sister/father's side, half-demon. She lived a normal life, until she turned four."

"What happened then?" Shizuru asked.

"She dissapeared. Spirit World Intelligence searched for her, thinking she might've fallen into the Makai. They couldn't find her though. It was like she'd just vanished."

"But," Kuwabara said, "Isn't that impossible?"

"Not entirely," Kurama stated. "I was able to dissapear into the Ningenkai. I wouldn't of been caught so early, if Hiei hadn't convinced me into helping him steal from Spirit World." Hiei snorted while Koenma glared at Kurama.

"If I remember correctly, Fox, it didn't take much convincincing," the Jaganshi replied.

"Back to Anya. How could she dissapear? She was just a little girl!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"Maybe her energy changed in the Makai?" Keiko suggested.

"You mean like a power awakening?" Yusuke asked. Keiko nodded.

"Then, why doesn't she have that power anymore?" Botan asked. "We did a check on her in Spirit World. No spirit or demon energy whatsoever."

"Wait, you took a normal human to Spirit World?" Shizuru asked. "Isn't that illegal, or something?"

"We erased her memory afterward. If she has any recollection of it, she'll just think it's a dream," Koenma replied. Jas gasped.

"You WHAT?!" She yelled, jumping up and grabbing Koenma by the shirt.. "Why you little, idiotic, pacifier-sucking, son-of-a-(she-dog)."

"JAS!" Keiko exclaimed. "What's with you?" Jas didn't appear to hear her though. She glared at Koenma and pulled him towards her, so that he was staring into her violet eyes, whick had begun to glow.

"You'd better hope that Anya never finds out what you did. You're just lucky that I can't kill you. Just remember, when she hunts your toddler-(butt) down, that she isn't under your rule, because she doesn't believe in you."

"What do you mean?" Botan asked.

"Anya doesn't know about Spirit World. She thinks Koenma's just another human. So, unless you tell her just how much power you have over her, and actually get her to believe you, your gonna get your (butt) whooped." Then, Jas dropped the ruler of Spirit World onto the ground and walked down the hallway to Anya's room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you want to do?" Botan asked. Koenma had left after Jas's outburst, so her and Anya were back in the living room with everyone else. Botan and Hiei were still there, surprisingly.Yusuke was kind of suspicious as to why the fire demon had stayed so long.

"Let's play Truth-or-Dare again," Jas replied. "Just to finish off the people who didn't get a turn, that are still here."

"Okay," Everyone but Hiei and Anya agreed. They answered in their own ways.

"Hn." (Hiei).

"Do we have to?" (Anya).

"Please play, just once Annie!" Yukina pleaded. Anya sighed.

"Fine, but only once." Jas, Botan, and Yukina silently cheered.

"Since Jas suggested it, she starts," Yusuke stated. Jas smiled.

"Anya, Truth-or-Dare?"

"How did I know?" Anya asked. "Truth."

"Have you ever had a crush on a guy?" Jas asked. "Just out of curiousity. If you don't know, you don't have to-"

"Yes." Everyone stared at Anya.

"Who?" Jas, Botan, Kuwabara, and Yusuke asked. Anya closed her eyes and smiled sweetly.

"I don't know his name. I'm not even sure if he is real, or just a dream I had."

"Well," Botan said. "What does he look like?"

"That's it, I can't really remember, but he did have beautiful eyes."

"What color were they?" Yukina asked. Anya opened her eyes and glanced at her.

"The same as yours actually." Yukina smiled.

"Really?"

"Mhm."

Everyone else glanced at Hiei, who has the same colored eyes as Yukina. Hiei glared at them, but Yusuke either didn't get the message, or didn't care(probably the latter).

"You mean, sorta like Hiei's, too?" He asked. For the first time since she had greeted him at the door, Anya acknowledged the fire demon's presence, and blushed, when she realized that Hiei did, infact, have beautiful eyes. Luckily, nobody noticed.

"Yes, exactly like his." Now, it was Hiei's turn to blush. Unfortunately, Kurama noticed. He smirked and decided to store that in his mind for later thought. "Um...Yusuke, truth-or-dare?"

"Dare!"

"Okay." Anya leaned over and whispered something into the hanyou's ear. His eyes widened and he turned to glare at the redhead.

"No way in hell, Anya."

"You can't back out of the dare Yusuke," the girl replied softly. "Your rule."

"Oh yeah, but I don't know how to-"

"You go to the bathroom, I'll explain to Keiko and be there in a second." Yusuke huffed and stalked into the bathroom. Anya leaned over and whispered something into Keiko's ear. The pregnant brunette promptly burst into laughter.

"What? You're gonna...oh my gosh!" She said between laughs. Anya smiled and ran to her room. She came back out carrying a small, black case, a pink piece of some kind of cloth, and what looked like a big, black hairball. She walked into the bathroom and closed the door. Two minutes later, she stuck her head out again and told them to continue on because it'd take her and Yusuke awhile.

"Um..." Kurama started.

"So...Hiei...still working for...um....Mukuro?" Kuwabara hesitantly asked. Hiei glared at him.

"What do you think, Idiot?"

"Uh, is that a yes?"

"Hn."

"You can't give a strait answer, can you?"

"Please don't fight," Yukina pleaded. Kuwabara melted.

"Don't worry, Yukina, dear! We weren't going to, were we Hiei?"

"Hn." Kuwabara glared at him, but turned back to Yukina with a smile.

"What do you think Urameshi and Half-pint are doing in the bathroom?" He asked.

"I'm not sure," the koorime replied. Keiko promptly burst into giggles again, and everyone stared at her. She shook her head and covered her mouth, trying, in vain, to stop.

"Moving on," Botan said. "What've you been doing recently Kurama?"

"Not much," Kurama replied. "I have my own apartment and I'm in college."

"His major is Botany," Jas added.

"No idea why," Kuwabara stated sarcastically.

"Bot-tanee?" Anya asked, appearing out of nowhere. "I always thought it was Bow-tanee. Especially after what Yusuke told me about Kurama and Botan."

"What did he tell you?" Kurama and Botan asked suspiciously. Anya opened her mouth, but was cut off by a feminine voice.

"Absolutely nothing." Standing in the doorway, was a teenage girl. She was wearing make-up and a pink dress. She had long black hair and brown eyes, which glared at Anya. The girl then turned around and smiled (strainingly, Kurama noted) at the others. "Why hello!" She walked kinda crookedly, in black heels, over to Kuwabara, and sat down next to him. "Hey, you hunk of....hotness....what're you doing after this gig?"

"Uh..." Kuwabara stuttered. "Miss...I...uh...have a girlfriend."

"You do?" The girl pouted.

Yukina was frowning, until Anya whispered something to her. A startled look crossed her face, before she giggled and mouthed, "Oh."

"Yes. It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss," Yukina replied, holding out her hand. The girl shook it with a smile.

"What happened to Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked, glancing nervously at the girl, then turning to Anya. The redhead smiled and looked at the girl, who was glaring at Kuwabara.

"I'm right here, Doofus."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: That was the one and only dare I got from anyone. Thank-you, Hiei's1girl. If anyone else sent any, tough luck.

Hiei: Someone's in a bad mood.

Amber: She's just tired. Go put her in bed.

Hiei:(walks over and picks me up.)

Me: Wait! I have to write the next...chapter....(falls asleep.)

Beth: Review please.

Tiina: Yeah! Then she might finish some of her other stories!

Hiei:(still holding a sleeping me) Next chapter-We find out who the mystery girl is. If you don't already know, you're an idiot.

Kuwabara: I don't know.

Me: (in my sleep) thanks, you've proved his point....

Amber/Beth/Tiina: Well sleep-spoken, Sissy!

Hiei: Shut-up so she can sleep!


	4. Chapter Four: The Rules

A/N: Hiya folks! 

Hiei: Yay...

Me: Awww! You missed me!

Hiei: Hn.

Me: What?! Some kid is stuck in a well! I'm coming kid!

Hiei: I didn't say that!

Me: I know. I'm just messing with you,

Beth(Jas): Ewwww! Aannyyaa!

Me: Elizabeth Ann! Mind out of the gutter, please!

Hiei: I don't get it.

Beth:(bursts into laughter).

Me:(goes very red) That's probably a good thing.

Amber: Anya thinks you're HOT Hiei!

Me:(even redder) I do not! (pause) Okay, I do...but...SO?!

Hiei:(about as red as I am) Anya doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho, or her sisters/friends, Beth(Jas), Amber, Melissa(Calandra), and Chris(Sakura).

Amber: The names in parantheses are their character names, so ya know.

Me: On with the story!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter Four**_

_**The Rules**_

"I'm right here, Doofus."

Everyone gaped at the "girl" and she glared back. Then, she ripped off the wig and wiped off the better portion of the make-up.

"Yusuke?" Botan gasped.

"Urameshi?" Kuwabara began laughing at the sight of his best friend in a pink dress with make-up smudges on his face and arms. Botan, Keiko, Shizuru, and Jas soon joined him. Kurama and Yukina tried hard to be polite and not laugh, but failed miserably. Hiei just smirked, while Anya glared at Yusuke, the cornors of her mouth twitching.

"That was _my_ dress you just wiped _Jas's_ make-up on," she stated. Yusuke stuck his tongue out, then marched back into the bathroom. Running water and a few muffled curses were heard.

"Yo, Botan! Truth-or-Dare?" He asked as he came out. The blue-haired girl looked startled.

"Um, Dare? No! Wait!"

"Too late," Yusuke interupted smirking. "I dare you to fill your mouth up with whipped cream, and kiss Kurama, _on the lips_!"

The ferry-girl and fox-boy went beet red and pale at the same time(if that's even possible). Then, Botan began to stammer.

"Yusuke! You can't! I...he...we..." Botan failed to make sense as she began making weird one syllable sounds. Kurama smacked his hand over her mouth, effectively shutting her up.

"You can't back out. It's in _The Rules_," Yusuke stated solemly.

"Yes, it's irreversible," Anya agreed. Kurama turned to her.

"May I see these "rules", please?" He asked.

"Sure!" Anya sprang up and raced down the hallway to her room again. She came back carrying a rather large and thick book(1), which she set on the cofee table. Everyone watched as she flipped back to the index.

_The Rules_ was a book filled with all the rules from many different games; including video games, board games, and made-up games. Judging by the different writing styles, it had been written in by many different people. It also appeared to be kinda old.

"Ah! Yes! Here it is!" Anya turned the book towards Kurama and pointed to a page. "Section Three, subsection c, page 5,943! All dares must be followed through with, or a penalty shall be given."

"What's the penalty?" Hiei asked.

"The penalty for not following through with a dare is resusitation with the rule-breakers love/like-interest, and you can so tell thatSugar wrote this." Jas nodded, tears filling her eyes, before she wiped them away.

"Yes. Amber did. She thought it'd be funny to see me kiss Jeremiah, even though I tried to tell her that I don't like him."

"Er...what does the penalty mean again?" Kuwabara aked. Anya smiled sadly.

"The rule-breaker has to kiss the person they have a crush on," she explained. Kuwabara's eyes bugged out.

"So, basically, Botan has to kiss someone either way?"

"Basically."

"Fine!" Botan yelled. "I'll take the penalty! I can't stand whipped cream!" She whirled around, grabbed a startled Kurama by the shoulders, pulled him down, and kissed. Straight on the mouth.

Yusuke and Jas whistled and cat-called. Kuwabara's jaw dropped. Anya pushed it back up with a smile. Yukina clapped her hands together and sighed. Keiko giggled. Shizuru muttered, "Told ya' so." When the two stopped kissing, they took a step back from each other, eyes wide. Both were as red as it gets, plus a few shades(my sissy, Mel thought that up).

The most startling of their friends reactions, though, was when Hiei rolled his eyes and stated, "It's about time."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, I have an appointment in an hour, so I should get moving," Shizuru said.

"Yeah, me two." Jas stood and stretched, then followed the brunette. Kuwabara jumped up and ran after them.

"Me three!" He yelled.

"I should be getting home as well," Kurama agreed. Botan nodded.

"Mhm. I'll go with you."

"Bye guys!" The leaving friends all shouted.

"See ya!" Yusuke shouted.

"Good-bye!" Keiko called.

"Jas!" Anya yelled, running to the door. "You'd better be back my midnight, or I'll throw your clothes into the lake."

Jas whirled around and glared at her. "If you do, I'll throw you in after them!"

"Love ta' see ya' try, Firecracker(2)!" Anya retorted. The potential fight was interupted by a forgotten voice.

"She could probably do it, Carrot," Hiei stated. "Bye." Anya blushed and smiled, as she watched him leave.

"Bye, Hiei," she whispered.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, now that everyone's gone," Keiko started, only to be interupted by Yusuke.

"Where's Hiei?" Anya smiled dreamily.

"He left about two minutes ago. He said 'bye'." Keiko noticed her sister-in-law's smile and how she blushed at the mention of the ill-tempered, fire demon. She decided to store that away for later thought.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I have just seen the most horrifying thing on Earth!" Kuwabara yelled, running into the Urameshi house a week after the party.

"Yourself in a mirror?" Yusuke joked. Kuwabara glared at him.

"No, Urameshi!" The orange-hairedd boy exclaimed. "I'm serious!"

"So was I," Yusuke muttered. Kuwabara opened his mouth to retort, but was interupted by Anya as she shoved past him and hugged the apparition behind him.

"Yay! You're back, Yukina!" She pulled back and peered out the door. Yukina didn't notice.

"It's nice to see you too, Anya," she replied. Anya smiled at her.

"I SAW SHIZURU KISSING A GUY!!!" Kuwabara yelled. Everyone stared at him, each replying in their own way.

"So?" (Anya.)

"Really?" (Keiko.)

"What? Did you expect her to kiss a girl?" (Yusuke.)

"Does that mean she's finally dating again?" (Yukina.)

"It was Koenma(3)," Kuwabara finished. There was silence then...

"What?!" Keiko exclaimed, dropping her book. Yusuke choked on whatever he'd been drinking. Anya quirked an eyebrow in confusion.

"So what? Who's Koenma?" She asked. Then she peered back out the door again. "You know, you can come in, Hiei. I'm sure it'll get warmer in here when they decide to close the door."

"Hn." Hiei muttered, but he walked in. Yusuke recovered his breathing and greeted the fire demon, while Keiko picked up her book and Anya closed the door.

"How ya' doin', Hiei?"

"Hn."

"He say's, 'Hello, idiot. Leave me alone, I'm only here because the fox and his ditzy mate dragged me'." She opened the door again and let Shizuru, Kurama, and Botan in. (They'd been talking on the sidewalk, and not noticed Kuwabara, Yukina, and Hiei go in.) "Who's the fox?"

"Wow!" Yusuke exclaimed. "Anya is fluent in Hn-ese! Looks like you might be out of a job, Kurama(4)!" The redheaded boy smiled weakily.

"Hn-ese?" Anya questioned. "Huh?" Yukina patted her back and smiled.

"It's okay, Anya. I'll explain." She lead the confused girl over to the couch, while an even more confused fire demon watched.

'How did the ningen onna know what I was thinking?' He wondered. 'How did she even know I was here?'

'Maybe she saw you standing on the porch?' Kurama suggested, by way of their mind-link(5).

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Don't worry, Beth! Amber! There will be more action next chapter! The only thing I'm going to tell you is that somebody gets kidnapped by a certain demon, who killed a certain character's(Jas's) sister(Amber), but that certain character(Jas) is not the person who gets kidnapped. No, this person is a normal, human girl, who happens to be one of the main cast. This certain girl is also kidnapped for certain reasons that shall not be discussed right at this very moment.

Beth: Just tell them you dork!

Amber: And when you write out these conversations, you should put yourself in third person.

Me(Anya): You mean like this?

Beth/Amber:Perfect!

Me(Anya): Now for footnotes...

(1). The Rules is an actual book that me and my siblings wrote. It's not quite as big as the one in the fic. We got the idea from Fairly Oddparents.

(2). Jas, Sakura, Piper(her and Sakura will be mentioned later), Anya, and Amber formed a small club called Spirit Girls. Each of them have a special nickname concerning their powers and interests. Jas is "Firecracker", Sakura is "Shadow", Piper is "Ribbon", Anya is "Lyric", and Amber is "Sugar".

(3). Kuwabara's lying. It wasn't Koenma, he just wanted to get their attention. But, he did see her kissing a guy. We'll get into that later.

(4). I've read stories were all Hiei does is say "Hn." And Kurama is the only person who can understand him. It's a joke, Anya really just read his mind. No, it's not her power. It's just yet another thing that shall be explained later.

(5). I'm just gonna say that they have a mind-link. It helps this story.

Hiei: Can you just do the preview and get it over with?

Beth: I elect...Anya!

Amber: I second the vote!

Me(Anya):.....

Yukina: I'm sorry Anya, but you're a character too, so you need to do at least one....

Me(Anya): Fine! But Jas does the next one.

Beth(Jas): Deal!

Me(Anya): In the next chapter of When You Say Nothing at All, I am kidnapped by Ivana (the demon who killed Amber) because; 1) I am Jas's best friend and the demon is still hunting her, 2) I am Yusuke's younger sister, and 3) Ivana is trying to get revenge on Hiei for something he did to her, and thinks I am his mate. Where did she get that crazy idea? We don't have crushes on each other (in the story). I just thinks he has beautiful eyes. I mean, really, just because two people eat candy in the kitchen together, and a certain fire demon attacks me while under the influence of a sugar rush doesn't mean...

Hiei: Anya....you're babbling.

Me(Anya): Sorry.....All that and more in the next chapter of WYSNAA (I decided to acronym it), Chapter 5: Sugar Rush!

Yukina: Read and Review, please!


	5. Chapter Five: Sugar Rush

A/N: Hello, again! I'm back with another chapter! It's the first week of Christmas vacation, so I'm gonna try to update atleast one more chapter to each of my lovely stories! You readers who actually read my stories should feel so lucky! 

Hiei: I'm sure Mika and Sadie are thrilled.

Beth(Jas): Yeah. If you don't hurry along with that Cyborg 009 fic of yours, she might get disinterested.

Me(Anya): No! She's, like, my biggest reviewer!

Beth(Jas): She's, like, your _only_ reviewer.

Me(Anya): Stop reminding me!(Begins to cry in a cornor.)

Amber: Don't cry, Annie! I'm sure other people read your stories! You got a few reviews for this story, right?

Chris(Sakura): Yeah, but most of them were flames.

Beth(Jas): Which we used to roast marshmallows!

Amber: Any more flames shall be given to Mika and Rachridgeback to use on random people in their fanfics!

Chris(Sakura)/Beth(Jas)/Me(Anya): Here! Here!

Hiei: (sweatdrop) Carrot doesn't own anything that she shouldn't. If she did, DO YOU REALLY THINK SHE'D BE MAKING ME DO THIS EVERY (FREAKIN) CHAPTER?!?!

Me(Anya): Oh! And for anyone who cares, a word inside parantheses, for example: (crap), are used as a censor when characters are cursing.

Amber: This is because Anya hates cursing. You'll notice, though, that she uses the words "hell" and "baka" without censors though.

Beth(Jas): I curse anyways, even though she yells everytime I do.

Tiina(Sakura): Baka is a curse word?

Me(Anya): (nodding my head) Yes. It means (crap)head.

Amber: And Kuwabara is one! So is Jeremiah!

Me(Anya): On with the story!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter Five: **_

_**Sugar Rush**_

Hiei turned to glare at the fox-demon-turned-human behind him. Kurama just smiled, before going to talk with Yusuke. Keiko looked around.

"Well, now the only ones missing are Sakura(1) and Jas," she mused.

"Here Jas is!" The green-haired girl exclaimed, cartwheeling into the room. "Jas found the candy stash! Yes she did! You didn't think you could hide it forever, did you?"

"Jas, stop talking in the third-person," Anya ordered. The detective girl pouted.

"But, Jas likes speaking like this! Yes, she does!"

"Well, Jas had better quit or Keiko will hide the Halloween candy again." Jas just smiled as she began to lick a huge lollipop, while humming Oops! I Did It Again(2), and bouncing around the room. Anya sighed and shook her head. "She never listens."

"Nope," Keiko agreed. "Time to rehide the candy!"

"Not until I get some!" Anya yelled, running into the kitchen. Hiei sweatdropped and (for reasons unknown) followed the redheaded girl. He watched as she opened a bag of some-kind of multi-colored sqaures wrapped in plastic. Anya noticed his stare and offered him a purple one. "Jolly Ranchers," she explained. "This one's grape."

Hiei took and scrutinized the small candy. He looked up and saw Anya pop one onto her mouth. The fire demon went to follow her example, but a hand on his stopped him.

"You forgot to take off the wrapper off," Anya informed him with a smile. Hiei blushed, feeling abit stupid(3). He let the girl take the candy and unwrap it. "There you go, dear." Hiei scowled and Anya banged her head on the counter she sat at. "Sorry. It's a habit I picked up from Amber and Botan. It annoys many people, especially Jas."

"It's okay, as long as the ferry-girl ditz isn't calling me that." Anya's eyebrows rose at that comment, for two reasons(4). The second prevailed.

"Ferry-girl? Is that another nickname?" Hiei froze, then grabbed another Jolly Rancher with a nod. This one was red.

"What flavor is this one?" He asked. Anya's eyes narrowed and her nose scrunched up. She knew he was changing the subject, but let it go.

"Cherry. I don't much care for those, but you go on and try it." She smiled as she watched Hiei put the candy into his mouth. 'He'll tell me when he can.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ten minutes later, Hiei knew every flavor of the Jolly Ranchers and a few of different candy assortments. The only people who had bothered them were the hyperactive Jas(to get more candy), and Kurama(to make sure his cousin(5) didn't go into sugar-shock).

Hiei glared at Kurama when he took a grape(Hiei's new favorite) Jolly Rancher. Kurama just smiled, nodded in reply to Anya's, "hello", and went back to the living room. Anya watched Hiei devour the hard candies as she sucked on a sugarquill(6). She'd confinscated most of the yellows(lemon) and a few of the grapes, before he could. To insure that she would actually get some. Hiei had already gone through a whole two bags, by himself.

It was about that time that the sugar began to kick in.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Five minutes after Kurama had left the kitchen, he found himself being tackled by a ball of black clothing and fur. The wind was knocked out of him as he fell over. The next thing he knew, the black thing was being tugged off of him.

"Hiei! Get off Kurama! He's not a teddy bear!" Anya yelled. Everyone else stared as Hiei, the cold, aloof, anti-social, fire demon(though Anya doesn't know about that last part), turned around and proceeded to hug Anya, suceeding in toppling both of them over. "Oomf! Neither am I!" The girl groaned and began to futilly try and push the over-excited boy off. "You are never allowed to even look at candy again! Got it?" Hiei hugged her tighter and rubbed his face in her hair(7). "Are you even listening?" Anya demanded.

"You have pretty hair. It's all soft, red, and twirly!" Anya felt her face heat up, more than it had already.

"Listen to me, you sugar-crazed-"

"Sugar! Sugar! Sugar!"

"I give up!" Anya struggled to sit, the fire demon in her lap, with his arms around her waist and his face in her hair. "Someone get me a sedative! He's gone insane!"

"Soft hair!"

"Please?!" The girl begged.

Needless to say, almost everyone was laughing at the display. Anya finally just let Hiei play with her hair. Yusuke grinned and snapped a picture, causing Anya to have to blink away the light spots in front of her eyes.

"So, why does Hiei have the same eye color as you?" Anya asked, desperatly trying to change the subject. Yukina smiled.

"Maybe it's just a coincidence?" She suggested. Yusuke grinned.

"Yeah, sorta like it's a coincidence that Hiei tackled Kurama, his best friend, and now won't let go of my sister," he retorted. Anya's face now matched her hair, and she hid it in Hiei's chest(well, there's an idea! Let's just make it worse shall we?) Yusuke laughed. "I think he's really attached to you, Annie!" He teased. The girl went redder and glared at him.

"That's wonderful!" Yukina exclaimed. The two (other) siblings turned to stare at her. "It means my-Hiei is opening up!"

"Or, maybe it just means that we should give him candy more!" Yusuke replied, not noticing the ice apparition's almost goof, but Anya did. She silently wondered what Yukina had been about to say.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Interesting..." a mysterious spectator muttered from her place outside the window. Her mouth quirked up into a small smile, as she quickly jumped away from the line of sight the curious guests who thought they sensed smething made when they looked up. "So, the Jaganshi has a girlfriend(8)," she muttered from her new spot on the roof. "This should be good." She peered back into the window, while hanging upside down. "Two birds with one stone. Mistress will be so happy with me."

And with that, the mysterious girl dissapeared in a swirl of light(9).

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Maybe they won't come over for a while?" Jas said hopefully. It was a couple hours after everyone had finally left, and her and Anya were laying in the redhead's room. "Though, it was funny to see Hiei on sugar-craze. That's definatly a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. Glad I got a picture of it."

Anya smiled weakly. "I'm just glad he doesn't remember it. That would've been uncomfortable."

"Yeah, I guess so. I'm kinda surprised." Anya glanced at the green-haired girl.

"Why?" Jas sighed.

"Hiei's very anti-social. The fact that he actually sat in the kitchen with you, for more than ten minutes, and had a decent conversation with you, proves that he must like you. It's weird. Normally it takes him years to get used to someone." Jas rolled over and stared at her best friend (that was currently there). "What is it with you?"

"Maybe it's my karma?" Anya suggested.

"You don't have spirit energy," Jas stated, offhandedly. It was Anya's turn to stare at her.

"Yes I do! Everyone has some spirit energy!" The girl replied. Jas closed her eyes.

'(Dang).' She thought. "Not that kind. I ment like weird powers."

"Just because I can't time-travel, doesn't mean I don't have special powers. Maybe I haven't told you about them."

"Being able to predict the weather doesn't count(10)."

"That's not what I ment, but now that you mention it..." Anya started to tell her friend abou the vision she'd had the other day in class(see chapter one), but Jas interupted her.

"Did you hear that?" She asked, sitting up and staring out sliding-glass doors which led to the balcony of Anya's room. The redhead followed her gaze.

"No. I didn't hear anything." She got up and walked over to the door, so she could see better. Jas opened her mouth to stop her, but didn't even get to say a word before Anya covered it. Jas gasped into her hand. She hadn't even seen the girl move. "Ssh. There's somebody outside," the redhead whispered. Jas quickly glanced out. "Let's go tell Yusuke, okay?" Jas nodded. Anya let her go, and the two began to back up towards the door to the hallway, not taking their eye's off the glass doors.

Anya saw a blur, just before something crashed through. Jas screamed, while Anya pounced on whatever had just burst through. Two seconds later, Yusuke had burst into the room and leveled his finger at the intruder. He didn't even have to tell his sister to move. She jumped to the side and Yusuke smirked as the intruder looked up.

It was a slightly balding demon, with blue skin stretched tightly over it's body and two leathery wings. It's long black hair moved around like Medusa's hair, as the bat demon glanced up at Yusuke it's eyes widened as Yusuke's mouth opened.

"SPIRIT GUN!" A red light(11) shot from his index finger and hit the startled demon square in the chest, disentigrating him and the remaining door behind him(the demon took most of the blast, and Yusuke didn't put all of his energy into it, so not much behind the demon was destroyed. The balcony was still intact, for example, but the glass door was hit). Yusuke held up his finger to his mouth and blew on it, like it was a real gun. Jas gasped for breath, while Anya stared at where the demon had been.

Then she passed out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So...she thought it was just a dream?" Jas nodded and turned back to her book.

"Yep. It's really a good thing, cause it saves us alot of explaining." Sakura Daisuke sighed.

"Y'know, you're gonna hafta tell her eventually," she replied, flipping her long, candy-pink hair over her shoulder(it's the same color as Botan's eyes). "If she's going to be attacked by demons, she deserves to know."

"I kinda think she suspects that something's up, and, if she asks, I'll gladly explain the whole deal to her. I did, after all, tell her about my power didn't I?"

"That's because you accidently dragged her back in time with you(12)," Sakura stated bluntly. Jas set her book back down with a sigh.

"Okay, you gotme on that one. But it was an accident."

"How exactly did you explain that to her, anyways?" Sakura asked. Jas smiled sheepishly.

"I kinda sorta," she began, looking down at her desk and tracing a pencil mark on it, "told her I was an alien." Sakura raised an eyebrow at the green-haired girl.

"Well, it's more believable than, 'I got my powers from the creation of a freaky-looking tunnel between the Human and Demon World that some crack-pot psycho named Sewuigi, or something like that, decided to build because he wanted to destroy man-kind.' That's how you explained it to me, if I remember right(13)." Jas closed her eyes and sweatdropped.

"God, I swear you have like a perfect memory, don'tcha?" She muttered.

"Sure do!" Sakura chirped. Jas just sighed in exasperation.

"Can we switch powers? Please?"

"Photographic memory isn't my power. Besides, I'm an ex-ferrygirl remember(14)? I can't trade powers with you," Sakura pointed out.

"Oh, right," Jas muttered. "I forgot."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm home!" Anya called, walking through the front door. She was met by silence. "Must still be at work," she muttered, referring to Yusuke and Keiko. Jas had to stay after school for detention, because she got into a fight with some guy in their grade named Jerehome(15), or something like that, so Anya had walked home with their mutual school friend, Sakura. The pink-haired girl had an orthodontist appointment though, and had to go home. So that left Anya at home all by herself.

The girl shook off the shivers she got when she stared into the empty house, before closing the door behind her and trudging up to her room(16). When she walked in, the first thing she noticed was that the glass door was slid open. She walked over to shut it, but, as soon as she touched it, she felt a sharp jolt in her mind as the world went black(17).

?/?/?A girl about her age with cat-ears and a tail opened glass door and peered around the room. "Hmmm...nobody's home yet. Guess I'll havta wait," she muttered, walking in and dissapearing.?/?/?

Anya was snapped out of her vision by a sharp pain as something heavy hit her in the head, knocking her forehead. "I see you finally decided to show up!" The same voice from her vision stated in annoyance, like she'd been waiting on the redhead for awhile. Anya groaned as she tried to sit up. She was pushed back down by the cat-girl(18) pouncing on her back. "Don't even think about it, sweety! I have went through to much trouble to chase you!"

The cat-girl released somekind of gold glitter from her palms that Anya breathed in. 'It smells like honey...' the redhead registered, before passing out from the effects of her attacker's stun-spor.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Amazing. I actually wrote a long chapter. Oh, and as for the paranthesed numbers...

(1). Sakura is an ex-ferry girl. She was fired because she lost two many souls, but since she'd been a good ferry-girl for the longest time, Koenma gave her a second chance at life.

(2). I like some of Britney Spears's songs, just not her.

(3). Why should Hiei care what Anya thinks about him?

(4). One, he doesn't care that she calls him dear. Two, she doesn't know what a ferry-girl is.

(5). I forgot to mention it, but Jas is Kurama's cousin. Well, technically, she's Suichi's(Kurama's human side) cousin.

(6). Yes, sugarquills are a real candy! I got one from the candy store once!

(7). (OO). Hiei obviously has a strange fascination with my hair....

(8). And the mysterious spy jumps to the first conclusion she thinks of. I hate when people do that, unless they're right.

(9). She teleports sorta like the characters in the world in any of the DotHACKcartoons. Y'know, when they're moving to other areas of the game?

(10). This will be explained during the chapters where we delve back into Jas's past.

(11). It's red because when Yusuke came back to life the second time, he came back as part-demon, so his energy turned red, I think. Was his spirit gun still blue? I can't remember.....

(12). Jas has the ability to travel through time. Think Catty from Daughters of the Moon, for anyone who's read the series. If you haven't, I reccomend it!

(13). Yes. Jas got her powers from the Makai tunnel(as did her sister, Amber), back in the third season of Yu Yu Hakusho. "I got my powers from the creation of a freaky-looking tunnel between the Human and Demon World that some crack-pot psycho named Sewuigi, or something like that, decided to build because he wanted to destroy man-kind." Were the exact words that Jas used when explaining to Sakura why she could time-hop. She ment "Sensui" (not "Sewuigi"), by the way.

(14). I already mentioned this, but Sakura was given a new chance at life, so she isn't a ferry-girl anymore, but she retained a couple of unique spirit abilities.

(15). She means "Jeremiah", he'll be mentioned more later.

(16). Yusuke and Jas quickly replaced the glass while she slept in Jas's room, so she wouldn't get suspicious. Don't ask how they did it so fast. They also cleaned up the rest of the room, just to be sure.

(17). That's how all of Anya's premonitions start. Why do you think she gets headaches afterwards?

(18). Yes, Anya knows that the girl is a cat-girl. Yes, it's the same girl that was watching them through the window and made the comment about Anya being Hiei's girlfriend. She's the one who sent the bat demon, knowing that he would fail. Oh, if anyone cares, the cat-girl is Katie.

Beth(Jas): Man! That was a lotta footnotes!

Amber: Tell me about it!

Trisha(Katie): Hey! I thought I was Anya's friend!

Beth(Jas): (Spots Trisha) Die (she-dog)!

Trisha(Katie): (Crap)!

Amber: Tsk. Tsk. So much censored cursing. You oughta be ashamed of yourselves!

(Is being ignored by the two girls as Beth chases Trisha around the room shouting censored obsenities at her. They don't like each other very much. I'd write out the conversation, but it'd be alot like that story where Hiei is cursinging and in place of the curseword they put (blank). I think it was called The Blank Conversation, or something like that. Very funny, but don't read it if you're easily offended by even censored cursing. I'll tell you who it's by, when I figure it out...)

Me(Anya): Err...you're being mind-controlled by the big baddie, whom I'll be meeting soon in this story. Which reminds me...(grabs Beth by the shirt before she can kill Trisha) Your turn to do the whole chapter preview thingy.

Beth(Jas): Grr...In the next chapter of WYSNAA, Anya wakes up in a dreary prison where she annoys the crap out of the demons who are trying to interogate her. Meanwhile, Yusuke and I find the ransom note that Katie left and run off to search for Hiei, Kurama, Botan, and Kuwabara, before jumping a portal to the Makai, in search of our lost friend. All this and (hopefully) more, in Chapter Six: Annoying Whistles and Ransom Notes.

Me(Anya): Very good. Yukina does the next one. She volunteered.

Beth(Jas): Fine, can I kill the (she-dog) now?

Me(Anya): No!

Beth(Jas): (Dang)...

Amber: (sweatdrop) Uh, Bethie...

Trisha(Katie): (Eyeing Beth warily) Erm...Read and Review, please?


	6. Chapter Six: Annoying Whistles and Ranso...

A/N: Wow! Three chapters in one week! 

Hiei: You really _should_ work on your other stories.

Yukina: Yes, that might be wise, before the readers revolt.

Me(Anya): I don't think they'll revolt. They'll probably just leave.

Botan: Are you ever going to update you Fruits Basket fic?

Me(Anya): (shifty-eyed) Actually...I kinda....uh....deleted it....

Hiei/Yukina/Botan: (sweatdrop)

Yusuke: Since Hiei is sick of doing this, I get to do the disclaimer! Sis doesn't own sqaut, got it? If you try to sue her, I'll come after you with my Spirit Gun!

Me(Anya): (crying with happiness) I have such a wonderful brother in the anime world! You remind me of my older brother, Aaron. He sticks up for me alot too!

Yusuke: (blanches when he sees Anya crying) Hey! Sis! There's no reason to get all blubbery on me!

Hiei: (glares at the wall) _She doesn't cry when I stick up for her. Hmph!_ (He's thinking this.)

Botan: (also thinking, when qoutes are in italics, it means they're thinking!) _Hiei is jealous! Hiei is jealous!_

Yukina: _What's wrong with Hiei...and why is Botan jumping up and down like a rabbit?_

Me(Anya): (still crying) _I have such wonderful friends!_

Yusuke: (sweatdrop) Er...on with the fic.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter Six: **_

_**Annoying Whistles and Ransom Notes**_

"Anya! Anya!" Jas yelled, running frantically through the house. "If you're hiding, I'm gonna kill you! This isn't funny!" The green-haired girl ran into her friends room and peered around. Just as she was about to leave, a flash of gold caught her eye.

All over the floor by Anya's sliding glass door, was a sparkly gold powder. Jas walked over and touched it, bringing abit up to sniff. She gasped and quickly jumped back from it. "Stun-powder? Oh, no..." she glanced around until her eyes lit upon a small, folded peice of yellow paper. She snatched it up and unfolded it. Her hands began to shake as she read the contents, for good reason.

Five minutes later, Jas was running into the cofee shop yelling, "Yusuke! Drop whatever you're doing and get your (butt) over here this instant!"

Yusuke peered out of the kitchen and saw Jas standing by the counter panting. He ran out and over to her. "Jas, what's wrong?" The girl thrust a note in his face, which he took and began to read.

_Dear Reader,  
Since you have access to this house, you most liKely know who AnyA Urameshi is. You mighT also be wonderIng what happeNed to her. I'll answer that question for you. I have taKen the redheAd to my mistress's fortress in the Makai. If you want her back, Just follow thE map on the back. Just use the passWord hiddEn in the note to reveaL it. You shouLd probably gEt the spirit fox's help for that. Oh, bring your other little fighter friends, Hiei and Kuwabara, and that ferry-girl, Botan, as well.  
Love,  
(Password)_

"Anya's been kidnapped!" Yusuke shouted. He jumped over the counter and ran for the door, Jas following. "Bye, Keiko! Going on a mission! We'll try to be home for dinner!" He called over his shoulder.

"Be careful!" Keiko replied. "Try _not_ to die again!"

"I'll do my best!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I swear! We gotta be breaking somekinda record!" Jas panted while Yusuke knocked on Kuwabara's door. They'd already been by the school, but Kurama and Kuwabara weren't there, so they ran to the Kuwabara house.

"Urameshi? Taylor? What're you-" Kuwabara was interupted by Yusuke shoving the ransom note into his face. Kurama walked up behind him and read over his shoulder(he was helping Kuwabara study for some test. I didn't wanna be evil and make them all havta run to Kurama's to get him too). "Half-pint got kidnapped by a person named Password?"

"No, the password is the girl's name, Katinka Jewelle. She is a cat demon," Kurama corrected. His friends turned to stare at him.

"How do you do that?" Yusuke asked incrediously. Jas threw up her hands in frustration.

"God! I'm surrounded by geniuses! When it's not Sakura or Anya it's my own cousin and-" she stopped and shut her mouth. Everyone knew she had been about to say "sister". Kurama broke the silence.

"Actually, it's quite simple. Some of the letters are uppercased were they shouldn't be. When you put them together, they spell 'Katinka Jewelle' the kidnappers name, and the password." He turned the map over and everyone else gasped. A detailed map of the path to where Katinka had taken Anya lay clearly drawn out on the back.

"Woah," Kuwabara muttered.

"How did you know she was a cat demon?" Yusuke asked. Kurama's face became more serious than it had been.

"I know Katinka or Katie, as many call her. She was Jin's mate, and a generally nice person, last time I saw her."

"Wait! Jin?" Yusuke questioned. "Dark Tournament, Jin? He has a mate?"

"Why do you think she went baddie all of a sudden?" Kuwabara mused. Jas's face went pale.

"Uh, guys. I don't think she really did. And I might know one of the reasons she kidnapped Anya."

"What do you mean?" Kurama asked. Jas turned to stare at him.

"Before Amber...died, I used to have weird dreams. If I'm right, Katie was in one of them..."

_(Dream Sequence(I'm such a dork))_

_"Please! I can do better! I swear!" A young girl with blond hair and cat-ears pleaded._

_"Too late, Katie," what sounded like a woman said from under the hood of a black, hooded robe. "You had your chance."_

_"She's too powerful! How was I supposed to know she could create portals?" Katie asked._

_"I am ashamed of you, Katinka. You were out-witted so easily by a human girl, a child no-less!"_

_"Give me another chance! Please! I can find her, Mistress! I swear!" The hooded figure appeared to consider the cat-girl's pleas._

_"I'll give you one last chance. Find the human, and bring her to me."_

_Katie nodded and bowed low. "Yes, Mistress Ivana." She straightened and snapped her fingers, dissapearing in a whirl of light._

_(End Dream Sequence)_

"So you think the Katinka in your dream might be _this_ Katinka, and that the girl her and this hooded-person were talking about might be my little sister?" Yusuke guessed. Jas nodded.

"Infact, the day after I had that dream was the day that me, Sakura, and...Amber met Anya," she replied.

"Interesting," Kurama whispered. He cleared his throat and continued in a louder voice,"We should probably find Botan and Hiei. This feels familiar, for some reason."

"No kidding," Kuwabara agreed. "I'm having flashbacks of the time when Urameshi got kidnapped by Kaitou, Kido, Yannagisawa, and Genkai."

"Hopefully this doesn't do like that did and lead to some nut-job trying to destroy the world," Yusuke added.

"Totally," Jas muttered. "I'm still getting rebuke from that."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Uugh. I feel like I just got ran over by a semi before being pushed into river rapids and drowning," Anya muttered, sitting up and holding her aching head.

"That's interesting, why didn't I think to do that?" A gravely voice asked from behind her. The redhead turned, but couldn't see anything for the darkness around her. 'Don't bother, _Poppet_. It's called The Onyx Mist. Nobody, except the person who created it, can see anything when they're in it. So just sit back and enjoy the show."

"Where am I?"

"That's need to know information, and you don't need to know," the voice replied.

"Will you atleast tell me your name?"

"You may call me Mr. Smith. That's all you need to know."

"Why can't I know where I am, Mr. Smith?" Anya questioned. "I mean, I can't see anyways. You could say the Florida buyous, and I wouldn't know the difference. And I highly doubt that Mr. Smith is your real name. By the way, are you friends with that cat-girl who stunned me, cause I'd like to say a few words to her."

"Aren't you the talkative one? To answer your question concerning were we are, we are in the Mistress's fortress in Northern Makai."

"Makai? Where's that?"

"The Makai is the Demon World. It's were you are now."

"Demon World? You mean we're in _Hell_?"

"You could say that, but not really. It's the world where demons live. Like Ningenkai, or Human World, is where you and other ningens such as yourself live, and Spirit World is where spirits live."

"Well, that's a given. Are ningens humans?"

"Yes. You mean, you didn't already know?"

"I kinda suspected..."

"I can't believe the Jaganshi or the Hanyou didn't tell you." Anya paused and stared in the direction that the voice was coming from.

"Jaganshi? Hanyou? Who are they?" She asked. She could practically see Mr. Smith stare back at her in shock.

"You don't know that _either_? Well, isn't this _interesting_!" He muttered.

"Who are they?" Anya asked again, more impatiently.

"If you don't know, I probably shouldn't tell you..." The next thing Mr. Smith knew, Anya had him by the collar and had pulled him to her, so that they were staring each other in the eye. Or, rather, he was, she still couldn't see two inches in front of her.

"Tell. Me. Now." She ordered. Mr. Smith gulped.

"The Jaganshi is your boyfriend and the Hanyou is your brother!" He squeaked. Anya dropped him on the ground in surprise.

"Yusuke's a half-demon? I have a boyfriend?!" She yelled. "When did that happen?!"

"You mean to tell me that Hiei Jaganshi is not your boyfriend?" Mr. Smith inquired. He watched the girl go as red as her hair, before collapsed onto the ground.

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND! HE'S JUST MY FRIEND! WHY WON'T ANYONE BELIEVE ME?!" She yelled. Mr. Smith flinched.

"I believe you, Poppet! Please, erm, quiet down! Please?" He begged. Anya sniffled, before breaking into loud wails.

"Why does everyone instantly jump to conclusions! It's so unfair!" She sniffled again. Mr. Smith sighed and offered her a hankercheif, which she loudly blew her nose into.

_'Great_... he thought to himself. _'We just had to kidnap a girl with mood-swings! Why me?'_ He patted the girl on the back, silently wondering how she had eve found him in the darkness anyways. "Please, Poppet. If you don't hush, you'll attract Katinka, or worse, the Mistress!"

"Good!" Anya sobbed. "Then I can give her a piece of my mind for dragging me into this hell-hole for no good reason!" Then, she broke into more tears and loudly blew her nose into the hankie again.

_'Why me?!'_ Mr. Smith asked again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_SSSWWWRRRREEEEETTTTEEEE!!!!!!!_

A thump sounded, before Botan felt the whistle being snatched from her hands by a very pissed-off Hiei. He threw it on the ground and began to jump up and down on it, smashing it into a million pieces, which he scooped up and dumped into the shocked ferry-girl's hands.

"Now, what do you want?" He asked calmly. Kurama sighed and passed the note to him. "Who got kidnapped this time?" He asked, before he started reading it. His eyes widened abit as he moved down the page. Then, he looked up at the fox in what could only be described as utter disbelief and confusion. "Why in the Seven Hells would Katinka kidnap someone, in the first place?"_ 'And why'd it have to be her?'_ He added silently to himself. _'Why Carrot?'_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: And that's the end of the chapter. Kinda short, but oh well. By the way, "Carrot" is Hiei's nickname for me. I have no clue why...

Hiei: Because you're hair is orangish-red.

Botan: With a bit of a gold-tint!

Me(Anya): O-kay....does that mean I can give _you_ a nickname?

Hiei: Hn.

Me(Anya): How about...Fuzzy!

Hiei: What the-

Amber: Unless you want to be censored again, I wouldn't finish that sentence.

Hiei: Hn.

Me(Anya): Amber! You're back! Where's everyone else?

Amber: Beth is at basketball practice and Chris is at home.

(A/N: Chris isn't really my sister, I just think of her as one. Amber and Beth are really my twins though.)

Me(Anya): Hey, Yukina! You're on!

Yukina: In _chapter seven: Where's the Map?,_ the gang enters the Makai, but get lost when they give Yusuke the map. Not sure what else happens...

Me(Anya): That's okay, Yukina. You did a good job.

Yukina: Yippee! Reveiw please?!


	7. Chapter Seven: Where's the Map?

A/N: Another chapter! Yipee! 

Beth(Jas): Whoop-dee-doo...

Amber: Have you guys looked out the window recently, there is like three feet of snow on the ground outside.

Melissa(Candy): And she isn't exagerating either! Half of Indiana is on lock-down and there's snow all the way down to Nashville!

Me(Anya): On the bright side...Eric, Aaron, and Aunt Cindy are coming home for Christmas!

Other girls: Yay!

Me(Anya): Okay! I don't own YYH, my sisters, or the song that Anya is singing; Put It Together by:Brooke Allison. On with the story now!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter Seven:  
Where's the Map?**_

"So, where do we go now?" Jas asked, peering around the forest of the Makai. This was the first glimpse she'd ever had of the world of demons, and she really wasn't liking what she saw. She turned to Yusuke who shrugged.

"Ask Botan. She has the map." The two turned to stare at the blue-haired girl, who paled and began to frantically search her pockets.

"Um...hehe....I think I lost it!" She stated, giggling nervously and rubbing the back of her head. Everyone else anime-fell and/or sweatddropped.

"You lost it?!" Jas, Yusuke, and Kuwabara yelled. Botan backed away from them, nodding.

"Um...sorry?"

"Did you check your purse?" Kurama suggested. Botan blinked.

"My-" She opened her purse and smiled. "Bingo! I've found it!" Everyone else anime-fell and/or sweatdropped once again. When they'd recovered, Yusuke quickly snatched the map from her hannds, deeming her unworthy of holding it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ten Minutes Later..._

"Are we there yet?" Jas whined.

"I don't think we should've taken that last short-cut, Yusuke," Botan inputted.

"That was the longest short-cut I've ever been on," Kuwabara muttered. Jas gazed around.

"Why does this look familiar?" Hiei jumped down from the tree he'd been standing in with an annoyed grunt.

"Because we've already been here three times. The detective is leading us around in circles."

"What?!" Botan, Kuwabara, and Jas exclaimed.

"Um, Yusuke? Perhaps you should let me see the map," Kurama suggested.

Yusuke reluctantly handed over his precious map, which Kurama began to study. He turned it around and sweatdropped.

"It might help if the map _wasn't_ upside down, Yusuke."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anya lay in the complete darkness. She'd somehow found what she thought was a bed, and moved to it. For all she knew it was a dragon's stomach, but atleast it was comfortable. Mr. Smith had left. Or maybe he hadn't left and was just being quiet. Either way, Anya had no idea where he was. She kinda missed the company though. She began to sing, hoping to attract some sort of gaurd or whatever. After the third song though, she figured nobody was going to show up. So, she took a deep breath and started another one.

_"Mirror, Mirror on the wall, Can you picture me at all?  
I can be whatever I want to be.  
I can make my storybook change,  
Just like on a picture page.  
Magic spells, and fairy-tales,  
Pennies in a wishing well.  
Pick up the pieces,  
You just look inside.  
And then you put it together,  
It's magic. Put it together, And go ala-ka alakazoom.  
And then you put it together,  
It's magic. Put it together,  
Cause, all you need is inside of you.  
So put it together,  
And go Bippity-boppity-boo!  
Everybody has a dream.  
Sometimes it's like it never seams,  
That your wish will change your reality.  
But if you feel you've had enough,  
Don't you think of giving up!  
There's no mountain you can't climb,  
One step at a time!  
All that you needed,  
Was there all the time!  
And then you put it together,  
It's magic. Put it together, And go ala-ka alakazoom.  
And then you put it together,  
It's magic. Put it together,  
Cause, all you need is inside of you.  
So put it together,  
And go Bippity-boppity-boo!"_

Even if her eyes had been open, the Dark Mist wouldn't have permitted Anya to see her rapidly forming audience. So, of course, she didn't notice when all the prisoners in neighboring cell-blocks started to move closer so they could hear her, even though they couldn't see her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiei paused in his treckings, allowing the others to pass him. His face took on a look of confusion, which Kurama noticed when he turned to see what was wrong.

"Are you alright?" He asked. Hiei glanced up at him.

"Somebody's singing in my head," he replied. Kurama's eyebrows rose.

"Who?" He asked. Hiei shrugged and continued walking, the fox right beside him.

"Not sure, but it sounds like the detective's sister."

"Anya? You can hear her in your head?"

"Yes. And it's very annoying." Kurama smiled as he watched Hiei's gaze turn unseeing, like he was listening to the singing in his mind. Kurama closed his eyes and opened his mind so that he could here what the fire-demon was hearing.

_"All that you needed,  
Was there all the time!  
And then you put it together,  
It's magic. Put it together, And go ala-ka alakazoom.  
And then you put it together,  
It's magic. Put it together,  
Cause, all you need is inside of you.  
And then you put it together,  
It's magic. Put it together, And go ala-ka alakazoom.  
And then you put it together,  
It's magic. Put it together,  
Cause, all you need is inside of you.  
So put it together,  
And go Bippity-boppity-boo!"_

_'She's pretty good,'_ both demons thought as they silently listened to their new friend sing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katinka Jewelle aimlessly wandered the halls of the fortress, searching for Mr. Smith. He'd gone AWOL shortly after complaining about a moody, teenage girl and how her crying was going to get him in trouble. Katie figured that he ment Anya, and had went to check on her, only to find the redhead singing loudly, but in a very pretty voice.

"She doesn't seem to bad off. Or even very surprised," Katie mused. She closed her eyes and delved into the young girl's mind, only to find it occuppied by to other demons. _'Why, hello, Kurama and Hiei.'_ She felt the two jump at her greeting. Of course, they probably hadn't known she was even there.

_'Katinka?'_ She heard the spirit fox tentavily inquire. Katie smiled.

_'Ah! So you do remember me, Kurama! What of you, Jaganshi?'_

_'Hn.'_ Katie laughed at the fire demon's immediate response.

_'Still as talkative as ever, aye? So, what might you two be doing, listening in on this lovely lady's thoughts?'_

_'We could ask you the same question,'_ Kurama replied.

_'So you could...I wonder...can Anya hear us?'_

_'She should be able to.'_ Hiei snorted at the fox's comment.

_'If she's not to busy annoying us to death with her singing.'_

Suddenly, a new voice joined the conversation. The voice of a very familiar girl.

_'GET OUT OF MY MIND! I CAN'T CONCENTRATE WITH THREE VOICES IN MY HEAD YAPPING AWAY! GO TERRORIZE SOMEONE ELSE YOU FREAKIN DEMONS!'_

Katie blinked her eyes as her connection to Anya's brain was abruptly cut off. She figured Hiei and Kurama were just as startled as her. She continued down the hallway whistling, then, suddenly, she stopped. Something that the girl had said found it's way to the front of her brain.

"How did she know that we were demons?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'God! I can't get a moment of peace! Even in my own head!'_ Anya had given up on trying to attract attention. It appeared that everyone was ignoring her, except maybe the voices in her head. She had no idea how, but she'd instantly identified the three as demons who had somehow linked themselves into her mind. _'For some reason, they sound incredibly familiar...'_

She sighed and stood up, deciding to wander aimlessly through the darkness until she found a bathroom, or a kitchen. She couldn't see were she was going, so she crashed into a few walls, before finding what she hoped was a hallway. She put her hands on the wall and slowly began to feel her way along it. After about thirty minutes of this, she wanted to go back to her nice bed, but couldn't figure out how.

A weird feeling in her stomach(no, not hunger) led her along, leading her left, right, and so many directions that Anya completely lost sense of which way was up. She just concentrated on following this feeling of hers. She lost track of time too, and couldn't be sure if she'd really been wandering through the darkness for hours, or just minutes.

Time wore on, and Anya was about to turn around and see if she could find her way back to her bed, when something cold and metal touched her hand. She took hold of it.

"A doorknob?" She shrugged and tested it, to see if it would open. It didn't. It was locked. She sighed and turned around to lean on it. "Dang! It's probably the way out t-augh!" She screamed as she felt herself fall backwards, almost as if the door had opened.

She hit the floor on the other side with a jaring pain. Color and light almost caused her to go blind as her sight suddenly came back to her all at once. She blinked and sat up, looking down at her feet when she felt a weird tingling sensation go through them. "Augh!" She screamed again. She screamed because she couldn't see her feet. She couldn't see her legs past her knees.

They were on the otherside of the door, which hadn't opened at all. Oh, she'd fell through it. Yes, she had. Literally. Like when a ghost walks through walls. Anya hurriedly pulled the rest of her legs through the door. Mostly to see if she could. They came right through the door, while the stunned redhead watched.

Anya shakily got to her feet and took a few steps away from the door, successfully crashing into a table coverered in books and falling over it, knocking it down with her. The books scattered when the table hit the ground with a bang, each making their own individual thuds. Anya cringed as she set up, just knowing that someone had heard that.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Short and crappy chapter. Oh well. I discovered a new power and the plot thickens. Not by much though.

Amber: Yeah, it's still gotta cook a little more.

Beth(Jas): (confused) What're we making?

Me(Anya)/Amber: A plot!

Amber: My turn! In the next chapter of WYSNAA, Chapter Eight, to be exact, It's the first fight seen! Though, it'll be really crappy...because Anya doesn't like fighting...but she uses her new freaky power to save...somebody! Um..all this and, well maybe, more in Chapter Eight: Blood Lace. See you then!


	8. Chapter Eight: Blood Lace

A/N: Hey, again. How are you people doing? All my little friends are gone, so it's just me. Even Hiei and my twins(Amber and Beth) left me. So, I'd just like to say, Hello. I don't own anything that I shouldn't. And, if you're going to read this story, PLEASE AT LEAST SEND A REVIEW SAYING THAT YOU READ IT! GOD! AT THIS POINT I WILL EVEN TAKE FLAMES! JUST SO THAT I KNOW THAT PEOPLE ARE READING!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Eight Blood Lace

She sat on the floor, leaning against the hard, stone wall behind her, staring at the ground. She wan't actually staring at the floor, as much as the blood pooling around her. She knew where it was coming from. She could feel the pain in her stomach, where she'd been stabbed. She couldn't remember exactly how it happened. At that moment, she had difficulty remebering who she was. She knew that she should. She also knew that she was probably going to die.

Milky-grey eyes traced their way around the room. She didn't really know where she was, nor did she really care. She just wanted to get a good idea of her surroundings. 'How did I get here?' She wondered. A picture hanging on the wall across from her caught the girl's eye.

She wasn't entirely sure if she really liked the fact that she could see. She didn't want to look. The horrifying image of demons engaged in a gory battle seemed to draw her eyes to it, as if she were under a spell. For all she knew, she might've been.

But it was the humans in the picture that got her. Humans torturing these demons. It was disgusting, but she didn't feel like she'd be sick, she didn't even gag. Somewhere in her mind, she knew that she'd seen enough gore, rot, decay, and death to be pretty much used to it.

And that scared her more than the thought of death.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For no particular reason, the grey-eyed girl glanced to her side, at a demon lying a few feet away from her. Judging by the way it was built, she fgured it was a girl. Probably a cat-demon, she figured, noticing the ears and tail. The cat-girl had gashes up and down her arms, and blood spots all through her clothing. She, like the grey-eyed girl, wa lying in a pool of blood. Her wounds were probably more serious.

"Anya?" A voice penetrated the musing girl's thoughts. She stared around in confusion. "Anya?" A bright light caught the girl's eye, as a young brunette opened a door that she hadn't noticed before. The brunette walked over and gasped at the site. She turned and stared straight into the grey-eyed girl's eyes. "Anya what happened?"

(Flashback)

Anya shakily got to her feet and took a few steps away from the door, successfully crashing into a table coverered in books and falling over it, knocking it down with her. The books scattered when the table hit the ground with a bang, each making their own individual thuds. She cringed as she set up, just knowing that someone had heard that.

And, as she'd suspected, someone did. The sound of running feet permanated the thick walls and echoed around the young redhead, as she decided it was time to run. Unfortunately, she tripped over one of the books she'd knocked over, and fell. Right through the floor. She hit the ground of the floor underneath, the wind knocked from her. When she could breath again, she dazidly sat up and gazed around. It was a dimly lit, and extremely bland room. Anya vaguely wondered if she was back in the dungeons, as she stared listlessly at the stone, grey walls surrounding her. Then, she remebered that the dungeons were filled with darkness and you couldn't see anything.

"I almost like the dungeons better," Anya muttered, as the door behind her opened. She whirled around to face, the girl who'd brought her there in the first place. Katinka grinned, almost sadistically, as she twirled a sword around in her left hand. It was then that the redhead realized that she was totally unarmed, and probably couldn't have fought someone with a word if she'd been givin a weapon.

That was when Katie attacked. Anya yelped and dodged to the side, to avoid getting her head cut off. Katie wa incredibly fast though, as she just turned and slashed again, this time catching the red head in the shoulder. It was only a tiny cut though, and Anya just kept moving. When Katie was about to try agin, Anya did a backflip, then a front flip over Katie, when she moved forward. She back-kicked the cat-demon from behind, successfully knocking her off her feet. The blond futilly tried to slash Anya's feet, but she just jumped over it and backflipped again, searching for the exit.

Katie jumped up and swung at Anya again. She dodged, but was no match for demonic speed. Before she even knew what was happening, Anya felt a sharp, almost inhuman pain as Katie stabbed her sword through the redhead's gut. Anya stumbled backward. She choked on blood as she looked up into Katie's eyes. A flicker of uncertainty flashed in the cat's eyes. Anya smirked, as she slowly moved forward. She pulled the sword from her stomach, while the cat-girl watched, horrified.

"Hey, Katinka? Here's a piece of advice." Before the demon could react, Anya swung the sword, and hit her in the head with the flat of it, effectively knocking her unconcious and to the ground. "Don't let down your gaurd." Then, she slumped to the floor and leaned against the wall, as the world began to spend, then, finally, go black.

(End Flashback.)

Everything began to come back to Anya, like a fog lifting from her mind. She could remember everything, or at least everything that had occured around her in the last month. She still had no idea who the brunette was.

"Who are you?" She asked bluntly. The girl appeared shocked.

"Y-you don't know?" She stuttered. Anya shook her head, and the girl scowled. "Well, then I'll just have to tell you. It has been over nine years..." The brunette stood and bowed. "My name is Sadie Kinitchelle. I am a half-human-half-cat-demon-fire-witch! And I'm your cousin!" Anya stared at her blankly. "On your dad's side." Sadie hastilly added. Anya continued to stare. Sadie sighed and knelt down. She helped Anya up, then started towards the door, but the redhead fought against her.

"I can walk perfectly fine, thank-you! If you're going to help someone, carry Katinka!" Sadie glanced at the unconsious demon lying a few feet away, as if noticing her for the first time. She walked over and wrinkled her nose when she saw the blood.

"Let's clean her up first. You too." Her hands glowed, and Anya shreiked.

"Stop!" She yelped. Sadie gave her a confused look. "You can clean up Katie, but please, don't spell me. Okay? I-i don't like magic very much." The brunette nodded, then proceeded to clean-up the blood. The blood that Anya now knew was her own. he could see it all over the floor.

'I must've bleed pretty badily...' Anya was brought from her musings by a tap on her head. She looked up and saw Sadie smiling, with Katie slung over her shoulder.

"I don't see how you're gonna keep going with that puncture wound of yours. You'll bleed to death before we even get out of here."

"I'll take my chances."

A/N: Hey. Just to clarify this, all of my oc's are based off of my friends, except most of the bad guys. Anya is me, and my character. Let me just draw up a little list for those who care.

RealCharacter

MeAnya

BethJas

AmberAmber(U)

AbbyKatie(I changed it from Trisha B., because I'm abit ticked with her. Plus, Abby don't got a character!)

Chris(formerly Tiina)Sakura

ClairePiper(who will show up later)

WillisCaleb(who will also come around later)

Jeremy(Beth's boyfriend!)Jeremy(U I think I accidently wrote Jeremiah a few chapters back, but this is who I ment.)

Mika(Mik0021)Sadie

Sadie(Mika's alter-ego)Mika(U later character.)

Kitty(Kopykitty13)Chiaru(another later character...)

Melissa(my older sister, or oldest)Candy Lawrence(Anya's sissy, mentioned a few chapters back.)

Oh, and yes, I realize that my fight scene was incredibly crappy. My sisters told you it would be! You should listen to them...most of the time. 


	9. Chapter Nine: Annoying Dreams

A/N: Hey. How are you today? Sorry this took so long...

-

_**Chapter Nine: Disharmony Among Souls**_

If you'd been walking through the castles of a certain demoness named Ivana and just happened to be in corridor 12 (yes, they are numbered) at the exact time of somewhere around nightfall (though you really couldn't tell in Demon World), you would've been surprised to see a brunette girl with cat-ears and a tail carrying a blond who looked like an older version of herself (only in the fact that she had cat-ears and a tail as well) over her shoulder. You also might've been surprised by the younger-looking girl walking beside her with long, curly, gold-red hair and stone-grey eyes. Well, her looks weren't what was weird. The fact that she was holding a blood-covered hand to an equally bloodied shirt and stomach-wound. The blood-trail behind them was abit suspicious too.

Of course, if you had been in that particular hallway, at that particular time of the day, you'd probably be dead and, therefore, wouldn't be reading this. Well, just to enlighten you, the brunette was a half-human-half-cat-demon-fire-witch named Sadie Kinitchelle, the blond was a full-cat-demon named Katinka Jewelle, and the redhead was a human(Well, everyone thinks she is atleast. We're not really sure.) named Anya Urameshi. The reason Anya was bleeding was because Katinka had just recently stabbed her through the stomach with the sword that the wounded girl was dragging behind her with her free hand. (And, if you read the last chapter, you already know this! Why am I repeating myself?)

Anya paused mid-step and looked up towards what she seriously hoped was the roof, considering her vision had gone extremely fuzzy. She began to furtively glance around herself and her recently aquired friend(at least she hoped this strange girl was a friend), Sadie stopped to stare at the curious little girl a few paces behind her.

"What is it?" She asked. Anya jumped and glanced at her, before pointing straight ahead of herself and down the long winding hallway that spanded out before them.

"Do you hear that? It sounds like arguing." The redhead grew defensive at the brunette's shocked gaze. 'What? Don't tell me you can't hear that!"

"I can't!" Sadie retorted. "I don't hear anything!"

"I'm...sorry?" Sadie sighed and glanced ahead.

'S'ok. Let's just find out who our lovely guests are." And with that, the two girls pressed on.

-

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we-"

"Does it look like we're there yet!"

"Not really."

"Then stop asking!"

"Yeesh. Someone's in a grumpy mood. You're just mad because your girlfriend got kidnapped."

"SHE IS NOT MY GRILFRIEND!"

"Could've fooled me," Kuwabara muttered under his breath as he watched two of his...associates go at it. Jas was doing a lovely job of annoying the crap out of Hiei, but the carrot-top wished the two would keep it down. Even he wasn't this annoying towards the short fire-demon. The green-haired teen just seemed to have a knack for this kind of thing.

"SHE"S NOT!" Hiei yelled at Kuwabara who jumped about ten feet into the air, having not realized that the demon had heard his comment. He decided to use the technique that the Half-pint(his nickname for Anya) had taught him.

"Who isn't?" Deny anything and everything. It had the exact effect that Anya claimed it would have on Hiei.

"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHO!" He bellowed.

"And now we know the real reason why Yusuke, Kurama, and Botan decided to take the left fork."

"SHUT-UP, JASMINE!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!"

"WOULD YOU BOTH SHUT THE HELL UP! I'M BLEEDING DAMMIT!" A girl's voice screamed from around the bend. Jas, Kuwabara, and Hiei exchanged a glance, before charging around to almost run into a pissed off Anya and a boucing girl carrying an unconciouse Katinka over her shoulder.

"Oh my gawd! You're bleeding!" Jas exclaimed. Anya rolled her eyes and glared at the greenette.

"Brilliant Sherlock. Now that we've figured that one out, WILL SOMEONE TAKE THIS FREAKIN' SWORD AND JUST PUT ME OUT OF MY MISERY!"

-

_Botan shivered as she stared up into the eyes of what she guessed was a gargoyle. It stared right back down at her, stony eyes alighted with a hint of angst. A knarled bat-like hand raised to the blue-haired's head, and she squeezed her eyes shut, but opened them again quickly._

_The gargoyle was patting her head. She looked back up and saw that she had miss-judged the scary looking creature. She opened her mouth to apologize, but he put a hand up, to signal silence._

_"Do not speak, young one. There is no need to be sorry. You have a right to fear we creatures of the night, as you are a Utahime. Your people used to be hunted by us."_

_"Utahime?" Botan stared at the gargoyle in shock. "What is that?" The gargoyle sighed._

_"Songstress, enemy of the immortals. That is who you and your sister are." It did not go unoticed when the blue-haired girl froze._

_"My-my sister and I...are human."_

_"You are not always what you appear. Nobody can change what they were born as."_

_-_

_"God, girl! You sleep like a hibernating bear!" Yusuke yelled._

_Botan slowly opened her eyes as the gargoyle vanished at the sound of the highly familiar voice. The person she saw was not her detective friend, though. Sitting in front of the half-asleep bluenette was a purple-haired girl with startling green eyes. Botan's eyes widened in shock._

_"A-a-am-am-ber?" She stuttered. The girl nodded._

_"In the ectoplasm!"_

_"Y-you mean...you're a ghost?" Amber laughed at this question._

_"No, I'm a pancake!" She giggled. "Of course I'm a ghost, silly!"_

_"How-why-I took you to Spirit World!"_

_"No you didn't. Silly, this is a dream. I'm not really here, and you shouldn't even know who I am." Amber smiled at Botan's confused expression. "I implanted the knowledge into your head so that it'd be easier to talk to you. Now listen up, and listen good. I have to tell you this before the creepy lady discovers that I escaped."_

_"Okay. I'm listening."_

_Amber sighed. "I'm not really dead. When our house burned down, Anya was trying to tell the police that I wasn't in the house. They thought she was just saying that to ease Jas's feelings, but I know Anya well enough to know that she wouldn't lie about something like that. She was telling the truth. When Ivana's minion attacked us, he stole my soul, much in the same way that Kaitou did to you, Hiei, and Kuwabara...don't ask how I knew, I pulled it from your head...and took my body to Ivana's boss. So, basically, I've been taken to the realm of the freakazoids, and I don't think I'm getting out anytime soon."_

_"Why are you telling me this?"_

_"Anya's mind is blocked right now, and I don't want to get Jas's hopes up. To be honest, I was going for Suichi, but beggars can't be choosers. Oh, please don't tell Jasmine about this. I don't want to get her hopes up."_

_"But-"_

_"If I can, I'll explain when I have more information." As Amber began to fade from Botan's vision, she smiled. "By the way, your friends want you to wake up now. They'll be wondering why you collapsed all of a sudden..."_

-

A/N: My mother is abit ticked about the cussing, but oh well. Read and review and I'll try to update within the next month.

Kuwabara: Next time in WYSNAA, Botan, Kurama, and Yusuke get attacked by some low-level demons and when they all escape, the gang wonders why this mission was so easy. That'll be Chapter Ten: Misconceptions. Hey, isn't that the name of somebody's fanfic?

Anya(me): Yes. I just like the word. Oh, whoever wrote the story, you should really invest in a sequel, or I might have to call you up with the idea of one.

Botan: But isn't that a Hiei/Kurama story?

Me(Anya): Yah, your point?

Botan: (grabs up a torch and pitch-fork) Where's that little (censored) son-of-a-(censored) hiding? Kurama's my man! (Takes of in random direction.)

Me(Anya): Sigh. (Picks up syringe full of funky looking blue stuff and follow after the crazy blunette)

Kuwabara: You'd think she'd be a little concerned about the fact that someone portrayed her boyfriend as being gay with her best-friend's boyfriend.

Beth(Jas): Didn't you know? She _likes_ the pairing. About as much as she likes Jet/Joe and Albert/Jet.

Kuwabara: Your sister is insane.

Amber: _I've_ been saying that for years. Oh, and Anya doesn't support Botan's outlook on whoever wrote _Misconceptions_.


	10. Chapter Ten: Misconceptions

A/N: Hi...Own nothing...bye...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Ten: Misconceptions

"Botan? Botan?" Kurama watched as the blue-haired girl in his arms slowly opened her eyes. Botan glanced around, then looked up at the redheaded fox with a smile.

"Hey, what'd I miss?" She asked. Kurama returned her smile with a chuckle.

"Well, Yusuke went ballistic because you started glowing and he thought that Yekumo had returned." Botan giggled and sat up, only to meet the brown eyes of Yusuke.

"Oh. Good-morning, Yusuke," she said, trying not to laugh. The ex-detective scowled and stood.

"So, what happened?" He asked. Botan shook her head and glanced around once again at the dead demons lying around them. Suddenly, the memory of the battle that had been going on before she passed out returned to her.

"I must've been knocked out when that one demon hit me over the head with it's club."

Yusuke sweatdropped. "Oh, oh yeah.

"Are you still hurt?" Kurama asked. Botan shook her head.

"No. Not really actually. I probably have a huge bump on the back of my head, but, for some reason, I can't feel it."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two Days Later...

"I'd say that was the easiest mission we've ever had," Kuwabara grumbled as he and Yusuke climbed the stairs of Genkai's Temple. It was a place that had become a safe haven for the gang through their many years of friendship and missions. Too some of them, it was like a second home, for the rest, it was home. It was also a training ground, "Grandma's Bootcamp of Hell", as Yusuke called it. Speaking of the ill-tempered ex-detective, he was currently staring at the ground grimacing at the prospect of what he was about to face.

"It isn't all wrapped up yet, Kuwabara, and it's about to get worse." The carrot-top glanced at him and frowned.

"You still haven't explained to your sister?"

"Nope. She hasn't been awake the last few times I came," Yusuke replied, shaking his head. "Yukina says it's because she lost so much blood. Grandma's surprised that she lived. I think it had something to do with that Sadie-girl."

Suddenly, a mass of brown hair and orange clothes came tumbling down the stairs, crashing into them. All three went sprawling to the ground, thankful they hadn't gone tumbling down the stairs.

"Talking about me?" A girl's voice asked. Sadie sat up and smiled widely at the two disoriented boys. "Genkai sent me down to greet and warn you."

"Warn us of what?" Kuwabara asked. The half-cat grinned.

"Oh, you'll see!" She replied. She jumped to her feet, whirled around, and ran back up the stairs, the boys trailing more slowly behind. What they saw when they entered the temple both horrified and fascinated them.

"GET A ROOM, YOU SICKOS!" A shrill voice yelled. Kurama and Botan sprang apart from where they'd before been doing what could only be labled as "making-out on the couch". They guiltily glanced up at the kitchen doorway where stood a disgusted-looking Anya. "Now that you two are done sucking face, will one of you help me and Yukina with the cleaning?" She then turned on her heel, not even waiting for an answer, and stormed back into the kitchen, Botan and Kurama trailing after her like a couple of teenagers who'd been caught doing something extremly naughty. If Yusuke and Kuwabara hadn't just been terrified out of their wits, they probably would've laughed. As it was, it took Kuwabara a few minutes to register the fact that he was within a few feet of the love of his life. Then it hit him.

"YUKINA! MY LOVE! I HAVE RETURNED!" The lovesick idiot shouted, running into the kitchen after them. Yusuke sweatdropped, then followed. As he entered the room, the poor formar detectives nervousness went up a notch as he stared at his sister while she washed dishes.

"Um...Anya? Um-well-I-"

"Just spit it out, Yusuke," the girl growled. Yusuke blanched.

'Why am I suddenly being reminded of Hiei?' He wondered. Aloud he said, "I just wanted you too know that-"

"-demons exist. Spirit World is run by a toddler. You and everyone else are part of a secret detective organization run by said toddler." Anya interupted, her voice rising an octive with every word until she was finally yelling. "Oh, and make sure not to leave out the part where half of Demon World seems to think that I'm HIEI'S FRIGGIN GIRLFRIEND!" She screamed out the last part, and everyone began to back away slowly. Yusuke and Yukina were the only ones who stood their ground. Yukina trying to calm down her best friend, and Yusuke trying to defend himself. This was very much in vain.

"Ok, that last part wasn't my fault!"

"But the rest of it is!"

"Hey, I wanted to tell you but Koenma-"

"Screw Koenma and his rules, Yusuke! When have you ever listened to him anyways?"

"I listen!"

"Oh I am so sure!" By this time, Anya's normally calm demeanor had faded into pure rage as she stared down the petrified detective, who hadn't been this scared since his fight with Toguro. "You just trying to save your hide by pushing the blame off on someone else! The toddler might be your boss, but he doesn't control your life!"

"But-" The boy froze into silence as his sister spun around, an old, knife that she'd just been cleaning clutched in her right hand.

"No buts! I like to believe I'm part of your little circle of friends, but apparently no one but Yukina has the ability to even trust me with," she stabbed the knife into the table, "anything," she effortlessly pulled it out and stabbed again, "when I clearly," pull, stab, "deserve to," by now the table was marked with cut and Kurama began to wonder if he should try to take the knife before she decided to stab it through something besides the table," KNOW!" Too late to do anything, They all watched as the furious girl threw the dagger with the accuracy of a trained assasin directly at her brother, who was backed into a wall and, therefore, had nowhere to go. Especially since he hadn't been expecting Anya's anger to take her that far. Everyone could only watch helplessly as the knife moved straight at the ex-detective.

Or almost. With a sickening thud and crunch, the knife buried itself deep into the wall just beside the petrified boy's head. Anya just snorted derisively, turned on her heel, and stalked out of the kitchen without so much as a backward glance to see if her would-be victim was okay.

As they all watched her go, Yusuke turned to stare at the knife, realizing just how close he'd come to experiencing his third death.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I didn't write about how they got out, because it's incredibly boring in the fact that they pretty much just walked out. Well, they had to carry Katinka and Anya, who eventually passed out from blood-loss and had to ride on Botan's oar, while the ferry-girl took her to Genkai's, where she was healed by Yukina, but was unconciouse for one in a half days. Oh and yes, Anya has a bed temper, and no, she wasn't trying to kill Yusuke. She just had to let her frustration out. Like me, Anya tends to fly of the handle and often inflicts physical pain on the source of her anger, only I usually just kick them in the shins or between the legs. If anyone has any theories on the extent of Anya's fighting skills, just tell me. I love hearing from my reviewers.

Hiei: Especially since she doesn't get many.

Me(Anya): Shut-up, fuzzhead. Keiko's gotta do the preview.

Hiei: Hn.

Keiko: In the next chapter, we're going to have a twist. It's gonna appear to move pretty fast. Bear with us. 


	11. Chapter Eleven: Evil Rabid Squirells

A/N: Here you go, Folks! Just for you we got a lovely story with Sadie as the main character. Mostly. It's a chapter about her.

(Yu Yu Hakusho)

Chapter Eleven -Evil Rabid Squirells-

"Heyness! My name is Sadie Kinitchelle! How may I take your order this beautiful, wonderful, lovely day?"

The confused customer stared at the perky brunette girl, before stuttering out an answer.

"Uh-I'd-I would, like-er-a Number 7? With a medium Dr. Pepper?"

"Okay, sir!" Sadie chirped. "Would you like to try one of our delicious apple pies with your order?"

"Uh-sure?"

"Okay!" Quickly punching in the contents of the customer's order, Sadie smiled, told him his final amount, accepted his money, and returned his change. "Thank-you, sir! Your order will be out shortly!" She handed him a number slip and turned to the next customer. Her greeting caught in her throat as she let out a squeal, and hopped over the counter. "ANYA!"

The redhead stepped backwards before the overly enthusiastic cat-girl could jump on her. "Hello, Sadie. Is there any particular reason why you're working the counter at McDonald's?"

(Yu Yu Hakusho)

Sadie smiled to herself as she walked home from work. Every once in a while, she'd shoot out a flame-burst, just to be certain that her little trailers didn't get too close. She thought back on the conversation she'd just had with her younger cousin. Mostly, it'd just been Sadie teasing Anya about being the only eighth-grader in history to willingly wear her hair in pigtails. Even if they did look good on her. Then, it had gotten a tad bit more serious...

(flashback)

"So, I hear you throw a mean knife," Sadie teased. "Care to show me?"

Anya blushed and looked down at her feet as the two walked down the street. "Who told you about that?"

"Actually, Hiei. He commends your ability to scare the crap out've Yusuke." The cat-girl grinned down at the shorter redhead. "I think he likes you."

"Hiei's just a friend, Sadie."

"Sure. That's what they all say." Sadie gently caught Anya's arm and steered off the sidewalk and into Yukimura House. "But your love-life, or lack thereof, isn't what I wanted to talk to you about."

The two girls sat down at a table and Yukina smiled and walked over to take their orders. Sadie ordered a double-chocolate fudge sundae and a triple-expresso decaf latte. Anya gave her an incredulous look before ordering herself a strawberry milkshake.

"Glad I don't live with you." The redhead stated as Yukina walked away. "What did you want to talk about?"

"How did you learn how to throw knives like that?" Sadie questioned, getting right to the point. "I'd never peg you for the assassin type."

"And why not?" Anya asked defensively. Sadie quirked an eyebrow at her.

"What kind of cold-blooded assassin wears her hair in pigtails and talks with a cute voice?"

"What's wrong with my voice!"

"Nothing. You just sound a lot like Kisa from the dubbed-anime Fruits Basket."

"You watch dubbed anime?"

"Well, yeah! I grew up in California!"

"Then why are you here in Japan?"

"Ya'know, I have absolutely no clue."

"Really." Anya pulled one of her two braided-pigtails over her shoulder and began to play with it nervously. "So I not only look like a ten-year-old, but I sound like one too?"

"Basically," Sadie replied. Her eyes widened and she stared at Anya with a shocked expression. "And you little sneak! You totally just changed topics on me and I didn't even notice it!"

"Why would I do something like that?" Anya asked, looking the picture of innocence and sincerity. Sadie snorted.

"To keep me from pressing you about your assassination qualities. So, gonna tell me about them?"

Anya bit her lip and looked down as Yukina walked back over with their orders and set them down. When she started to leave, Sadie caught her wrist and pulled her into a seat.

"Yukina!" She exclaimed. "Your Yurianya's best friend! You know anything about her being a kindergarten-killer in a past life?"

The koorime glanced curiously between the two girls. "No. I really just met Anya about two months ago."

Sadie gave her a confused glance. "What do you mean by that?" She asked. "You've been Yurianya's friend for..." She trailed off and glanced between the two other girls who were giving her strange looks.

"Why do you keep calling me 'Yurianya'?" Anya asked at the same time Yukina stated-

"This can't be the same girl I knew before."

Anya turned to stare at Yukina in surprise. "Does that mean you knew Sadie before we met her, I mean...oh! You know what I ment!"

"Yurianya is your name," Sadie responded. "It's your full name. It means Dark Night Lily, in literal terms."

"No," Anya replied, shaking her head. "My name is Andromeda Miriallia Urameshi."

"Andromeda?" The cat-girl laughed. "Andromeda is your grandmother's name! Miriallia is..." She stopped and stared into the stricken face of her cousin. The redhead she'd known her whole life, but who didn't know her anymore. "You really don't remember, do you."

It wasn't a question, yet Anya's tear-filled eyes answered it as the redhead stood up fast and ran out the door. Sadie almost got up to follow her, but Yukina placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Let her be alone for a bit. I think I know where she's going." The ice apparition stood, and began untying the apron she wore while working. "If she doesn't go home or stop by the temple in two hours, come get me and we'll go searching for her."

"Where is she going?" Sadie asked. Yukina sighed.

"The same place she goes every time she's lost, confused, or angry," she replied. "The Water Shrine."

(End Flashback)

And that was how Sadie ended up sitting in a tree outside Genkai's Temple, minding her own business, frying squirrels that decided to try and attack her and waiting for Anya to come back.

The cat-girl was snapped from her musings by a shrill chatter. She glanced up and sighed as she watched a horde of red-eyed squirrels jump out at her from other trees.

"Can't Mika think of anything else besides Evil-Rabid-Mutant-Squirells-With-Glowing-Red-Eyes?" She muttered. With a flick of her hand, they all combusted into flaming balls of fur. Sadie smiled manically. "Guess I'll just have to send thanks to my darling evil twin by way of Killer-Bunnies-With-Really-Sharp-Teeth. She'll hate that!"

And as hordes of Killer-Bunnies-With-Really-Sharp-Teeth surrounded Sadie, evil laughter issued from her and a fourteen-year-old cyborg/cat-demon in Mukuro's Palace flew into a sneezing fit.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well, I decided to have just a little bit of randomness. Alas, you shall not meet Sadie's twin sister, Mika0021, until the sequel. This one will end in an estimated three chapters, or so. Sorry. All I can say about the ending is that it is sucky. If you hate it, I KNOW HOW YOU FEEL!

Sadie: Next chapter sees the gang...EATING SUGAR POPS AND DRINKING COCA-COLA UNTIL THEIR BRAINS MELT AND THEY GO INSANE!

Me(Anya): Say it right, or I'll get someone else to do it!

Sadie: Sorry. Wrong story. Next chapter of this story, Katie does a bit of thinking about the girl who used to be her friend, before turning her and Sadie over to the big baddie! What's up with that!

Amber: She's being mind-controlled, remember?

Beth(Jas): Yes. Oh, and don't forget that we finally find out how on earth Sadie just happened to be in Ivana's castle when Anya was wounded a few chapters ago!

Me(Anya): And a few pairings are going to be rushed along. Or they'll seem like they were.

Amber: And the sequel has almost nothing to do with Anya!

Beth(Jas): Well, this is her little story-time. Next story she's just a side-character. Except for that little scene where she and...(catches my pointed glare) uh never mind.

Sadie: Who's the next story focused on?

Me(Anya): It's a secret. But it will be called Breaking a Habit. I love that song! On another note, Kitty Johnson is finally going to be posting her first fanfic involving the YYH characters and some of my oc's. She says she sorta got the idea from an AMV(anime music video) she watched. She's titled the story: Bossy Brunettes and says it goes along with the song Heave-Ho. I'd better talk to her about copy-writing, cause I'm pretty sure that's the title of the AMV...

Amber: Basically here's the summary she handed me at school to give to Sissy to put here:

Title: Bossy Brunettes Genre: Humor/Romance Summary: Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei thought that moving in together during their highschool years would be a blast, until they met the other tenants of an apartment building run by Genkai Toguro(made up the last name). There's Botan Daioh, the cheerful girl-next-door(literally) who instantly takes a liking to the boys and helps them along, her extremely over-protective older brother Koenma, Anya Taylor, a short-tempered girl who seems to have it in for Hiei, Yukina Koorime, Anya's roomate and best friend, who is incredibly sweet, Shizuru and Keiko Yukimura (Shizuru not related to Kuwabara), the incredibly bossy sisters who live right across from the boys, and Ayame Rosettie, who is in love with Koenma. Wait'll the boys find out that these tenants all go to the same highschool. Their highschool!

(Excerpt)

"Well, the locals seem nice enough," Kurama stated, closing the door. From his place on the couch behind him, Yusuke snorted.

"Insane is more like it," he snickered. "What kind of a person dies their hair blue? Or acts that peppy?"

Before Kurama could answer, there was a loud insistent knocking on the door. He reopened it and came face to face(after he looked down a bit) with an increibly livid girl. Her stone gray eyes flashed with anger and Kurama noted that her red hair weighed down by water. Without being invited, she stepped across the threshold and into the boys living room.

"Can I help you miss?" Kurama asked. The young girl ignored him, instead turning to glare at a nervous-looking Hiei.

"Do you know how to knock on a door?" She demanded. "Especially doors that don't lead into your apartment.

"It was unlocked," Hiei muttered, but the girl still caught it.

"IT WAS UNLOCKED!" She shrieked. "It wasn't your apartment! I should call the police on you! Not only could I get you for breaking and entering, but trespassing, and sexual assault as well!"

"I opened the wrong door! How is that breaking and entering if it was unlocked!" Hiei hurled back. "And accidently walking into your bathroom does not count as sexual assault!"

"Let's see what a judge has to say about that!"

"I didn't do anything to you! Not that I even wanted to!"

Kurama and Yusuke watched the exchange between the two escalate into a full-blown shouting match without inputting a word. Neither combatant seemed to notice them until Kuwabara threw in his two cents.

"I can't believe you'd walk in on a lady in the shower, shrimp!" He yelled. Hiei glared at him, while the girl beamed.

"Glad somebody's on my side at least!" She turned on her heel and stormed out of the room. Hiei ran to the door and glared at her back.

"You're an idiot!" He called after her. She turned and smiled wickedly.

"I'll be seeing you in court!"

The boys sat in shock as Hiei closed the door and moved to sit down. A few minutes later, another, this time softer knock issued from the door. this time, Kuwabara got up to answer it. Standing outside was a lovely girl with blue-green hair, big crimson eyes, and a platter of chocolate-chip cookies.

"Um, hello. I brought cookies," she stated, her voice soft and low. "Um, because Anya was so mean to all of you, and..."

The girl was cut off by the girl who had just chewed Hiei out, apparently her name was Anya.

"I only yelled at the short pervert! The other guys were just there, Yukina!" She yelled. Hiei jumped to his feet and stormed past Yukina, so he could yell at Anya.

"Who are you calling short? You're atleast half my height!"

"Two inches, He-Who-Cannot-Count."

"Fine. I'm still two inches taller than you!"

"I hear wedding bells," Kurama muttered as he moved to escort Yukina and her cookies into the apartment. Kuwabara just stared after her, seemingly at a loss for words. Which was very rare for him.

"Yes, definitely," Yusuke agreed. "What'd'you say, Kuwabara? Think the girl would look good in a white dress?"

Kuwabara just nodded absentmindedly and followed the cookie-weilding girl into what passed for a kitchen in their small apartment. Yusuke and Kurama exchanged amused glances before following them.

"Yo, Kuwabara," Yusuke teased, "your house is on fire."

"That's nice, Urameshi," the entranced boy replied. He sat down beside Yukina at the kitchen table and both took the cookie she handed him. While the other boys chowed down and listened to the two still-feuding short-people, Kuwabara and Yukina stared at each other. Kuwabara looked a little sick and Yukina seemed to be speculating on whether or not she should give him an aspirin. 


	12. Chapter Twelve: Katinka's Dilemna

A/N: Here is another chapter for all of you. This one will be a bit sad-ish. But only a bit.

Chapter Twelve :Katinka's Dilemna:

When Katinka Jewelle finally opened her eyes for the first time in weeks, she wasn't fully surprised to see a boy of maybe nineteen sitting beside her. Or rather, floating. He had a horn in the middle of his forehead just beneath a messy mop of red hair and startling blue eyes which were lit up with an undefinable joy that spread all across his face. As Katie began to sit up, she focused on him. He filled her awareness, all of her senses were directed at this boy and his goofy grin.

And then he disappeared. In his place stood the woman who haunted all of Katie's worst nightmares.

"I have another mission for you, Ms. Jewelle," Ivana declared.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

/"Yurian'ya Urameshi. Age: 13. Human. Has exhibited the ability to see the imminent future, become desolid, read minds, and enter the dreams of others near her."/

"Miss. Urameshi!" Mrs. Akari yelled. "If you are having trouble staying awake at your desk, then you can try standing in the hall."

"Yes, Mam," Anya muttered, getting to her feet and moving to the door. She fumbled with the handle, then stumbled out into the hallway. Jas, Piper, and Sakura watched her go with worried expressions.

Standing in the hallway, Anya fought to keep from falling over, or coughing. She sniffled and sneezed a few times, before bursting into a hacking cough. It lasted for a few seconds, then stopped, and the girl resumed her needless standing. Counting tiles on the floor unconsciously, she slumped to the floor and rested her head on her knees. Anya realized what she was doing and stopped abruptly, instead deciding to stare at the wall on the other side of where she sat.

"One. Two. Three..." she muttered to herself, staring at all of the little smudges on the wood. "This place is awfully dirty. What's the...deal."

Getting to her knees, Anya stealthily crawled over to the wall and sat back on knees to stare more closely at it. Lifting the hem of her skirt slightly, she began to wipe futilely at the spots.

"It needs soap and water, or at least fresh paint," A voice behind her stated.

Startled, Anya jumped and whirled around, forgetting how she sat and stumbling back into the wall, hitting her head painfully.

"Ow," she mumbled, one hand to the forming bump on the back of her head, and the other on her suddenly queasy stomach. She stared up into the smiling face of Botan's and breathed a sigh of relief. "What're you doing here?"

"Well," Botan whispered, leaning forward. "I was just in the neighborhood..." She paused as Anya quirked an eyebrow at her.

"In the neighborhood? Right," She skeptically said. "Doing what?"

"Oh, um,you know." The blue-haired deity began to fidget and glance around nervously. "Well, I was visiting Kurama, and..."

"Just tell m-" Anya was cut off as her body was again wracked with convulsions from another hacking fit. Her stomach rolled with an uneasy and painful shudder and Botan quickly thrust a small trash can under her mouth, which she the redhead proceeded to vomit into.

"Now see?" Botan exclaimed, then she looked up cautiously and glanced around to see if anyone heard her. She lowered her voice to a whisper Anya could just barily hear as she shakily got to her feet, only to collapse into her friend's waiting arms. "I told Koenma that you were worse off than he thought!"

She magicked her oar and climbed onto it, pulling the now unconscious Anya with her.

"I need to get you to Spirit World immediately!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

/"Sadrana Kinitchelle. Age: 14. Female. Half demon-cat half human hybrid. Flame control and dimensional travel are her most prominent abilities, among a variety of others."/

"Sadie, can I talk to you?"

"Sure. What about?"

"Um, first, is Yukina here with you?"

"No, why?"

"I need to talk to her too, and Keiko and Botan. Are they around?"

"Nope. I can find them for you though. Why do you want to see them?"

"Oh, I need to tell them something...important."

"Is that all?"

"Well, I still need to speak to you and..."

"And, the other three?"

"Well, them too...but...I was going to say...Anya."

"What about her?"

"I just needed to see...if it was really her."

"Oh. Well, I can assure you it is. She just...doesn't remember anything before two months ago. It's depressing really."

"I guess so."

"So, you wanted to speak with me?"

"I just wanted you to understand that I'm sorry."

"Sorry? About what?"

"This."

A flash of light and Sadie collapsed onto the floor in a heap without so much as a sound.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

/"Botan Rosettie. Age: 19. Human-turned-Spirit-Guide. Also has a potential for healing and omniscience."/

As Botan led Anya into the palace, she was surprised to see a dreamy-looking Sadie standing in the doorway.

"Hello," the diety greeted. "Um, what are you two doing here?"

Sadie stepped forward, holding out her hand and touching Anya's sleeping face.

"Looking for you two."

Suddenly, Botan had a very bad feeling.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

/"Keiko Urameshi, formerly Yukimura. Age: 19. Human. Has no supernatural qualities that we can identify."/

When the front door opened, Keiko stuck her head out the kitchen door curiously. When she saw Botan standing in her doorway, she smiled and walked toward her.

"Well, this is certainly unexpected!" She exclaimed. The blue-haired girl gave no indication of hearing her. "Um, Botan?"

"Come with me. Now."

"B-botan? Wha-what's going on?"

"Nothing, Keiko. I won't hurt you"  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

/"Yukina. Age: 18. Female. Young ice apparition. She can freeze her surroundings and has incredible healing potential."/

With a sigh, Katie gathered the small koorime into her arms and turned to the window. Glancing around, she nodded with satisfaction when she saw and sensed no one around. 

/"These are your targets. I want them brought to me...alive. Do not fail."/

"I am sorry, but I cannot allow myself to fail again."

-  
A/N: Three chapters left... 


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Going Under

A/N: I own nothing. Go away. No. Don't leave. Read this chapter...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Thirteen: Going Under

With a painful groan, Anya opened her eyes, rolled over onto her hands and knees, and proceeded to heave up something that looked suspiciously like red water. She'd been doing this off and on for quite awhile, which was starting to worry the brunette sitting in the far corner. Of course, alot of things had been worrying Keiko right then; like, Anya's apparent sickness, Botan's listless expression, and Yukina's lack of conciousness. But Sadie's erratic switch-ups between horrifying convulsions and terrifying screams left the expecting mother in tears. She had tried once to wake the sleeping cat, but had failed.

A set of scratches down her left arm were proof of this.

"Next...cough...will...be my...lungs." Anya's voice cut through her reverie. "I can...practically...cough... feel them...collapsing." Her short hard gasps between words didn't escape Keiko's attention as the girl stumbled over to her cousin.

"That bad?" She inquired, for lack of better conversational topics.

"And getting worse," Anya sighed. Grabbing Sadie by the shoulders, she began to futilly try and shake her awake. A cat claw snaked out and slashed across her stomach, causing her to hiss in pain. "Sadrana Marie Kinitchelle. I am so not in the mood." Another paw moved to swipe, but passed right through the redhead as she pulled back her hand and slapped her cousin across the face. "Wake up!"

The half-cat snarled and sprung at and through Anya, causing Keiko to gasp in astonishment. Sadie landed in a battle-ready crouch on the cold stone floor.

"Who's attacking? If it's those darn squirells again..."

"It was me, Sae. You were having nightmares," Anya stated.

"Oh. Sorry."

"Should be. You scared Keiko and-" She grabbed her stomach, turned to the side, and proceeded to vomit more bloodied-spit.

"Oh my gosh!" Sadie yelped, startling Botan into wakefullness. She sprang to the sick girl's side and tugged on one of her braids. "Are you okay, Yuri?"

"Do I...cough...look...cough...okay...baka...neko..."

"She's been doing that for awhile," Keiko interjected. "At first it was food, but when she ran out..."

"Not good," Sadie deadpanned. "She's sick and we're trapped in some creepy stone room with no doors or windows and a freaky ceilling light because my ex-best friend decided it would be fun to kidnap us. Greatness."

"Lovely," Botan added, moving to sit beside Keiko. "I have medicine for Anya, thankfully. But I can't do anything about the being trapped." She reached into her kimono sleeve and produced a small green pouch filled with green, blue, and red pills, handing it to Anya. "Just eat one of the blue ones everytime you feel like puking, a green one when you get a headache, and a red one every hour. They'll make you better."

Anya pulled out a blue pill and popped it into her mouth. "Yay! Blueberry!"

"Ex-best friend?" Keiko asked. "Oh! You mean Katie, right?"

"Yes," the half-cat replied. "Believe it or not, she used to be a wonderful person. Until Ivana. She made everything bad: Katie, Morgan, Noyze, Mika, the squirells..." she glanced up and saw three sets of eyes staring at her. "What?" Anya just shook her head and stood.

"Now I will tell you what I've done for you," She sang as she began to move along the wall tapping it. "Fifty-thousand tears I've cried. Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you." When her hand hit another spot, she smiled. "But you still won't hear me."

Tentively, she put her hand to the wall and then through it. "I'm going under." She moved the rest of the way through it.

"What is she doing?" Botan asked.

"Ssh. Her singing helps her concentrate," Yukina stated, moving to stand beside her. She yawned into her hand and smiled sleepily. "What happened anyways?" Sadie took her aside to explain while Anya continued to sing through the wall.

"Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself. Maybe I'll wake up for once." A soft click and a door appeared, opening to reveal a smiling, though still sick, Anya in her tattered and stained school uniform.

"Let's go," Keiko ordered.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not tormented daily defeated by you.  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom.  
I-I-I di-i-ive again.

"Anya skipped school!" Jasmine yelled, running into Genkai's. "Is she...here?" She was met by the grim and drawn faces of the gang, excluding Hiei and the missing persons. "Guess not."

Everyone turned as Master Genkai entered the room. The old woman sighed and nodded. "My fears have been confirmed. Yukina, Sadie, and the other cat are not here."

"Botan never showed up for work," Koenma added.

"And Keiko's not at home," Yusuke commented.

"Well, let's go get Hiei," Jas said. "I feel a rescue mission coming on."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm going under.  
Drowning in you.  
I'm falling forever.  
I've break through.  
I'm going under..

"I say we get them bodyguards," Jas stated, half-an-hour later standing in the middle of the Demon World forest. "I appoint Hiei to Anya. He seems to like her."

The fire demon in question growled and glared down from his place in the tree above her. "I'm only going on this stupid mission because Yukina was captured."

"But what about the other time? Huh? Huh?" Jas asked. "Yukina wasn't involved that time and you kept worrying about whether Anya was okay or not!"

"No I didn't!" Hiei growled.

"My Yukina's been kidnapped and all you two can do is fight!" Kuwabara yelled. Yusuke shot him a frustrated glare and Kurama just sighed.

Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies.  
So I can't tell the difference between what's reality and what's not.  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head.  
So I can't trust myself anymore...

"You know," Jas muttered, but Hiei could still hear her, "this is the second time I've been in the Makai this week rescueing Anya, and this time we don't even have a map." She sighed and glared up at him. "The least you could do is quit being such a friggin idiot and admit that, on some degree, you might really like Anya." Then she turned and stormed away.

/ "Oh, and make sure not to leave out the part where half of Demon World seems to think that I'm HIEI'S FRIGGIN GIRLFRIEND!" She screamed out the last part, and everyone began to back away slowly./

/Hiei watched through the window as the furious girl threw the dagger with the accuracy of a trained assasin directly at her brother, who was backed into a wall and, therefore, had nowhere to go. The knife moved almost straight at the ex-detective. But then, with a sickening thud and crunch, the knife buried itself deep into the wall just beside the petrified boy's head. Anya just snorted derisively, turned on her heel, and stalked out of the kitchen without so much as a backward glance to see if her would-be victim was okay./

'She's definatly starting to grow on me,' he noted to himself. 'That's for sure..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I-I-I di-i-ive again.  
I'm going under.  
Drowning in you.  
I'm falling forever.  
I've break through.  
I'm going under..

When the boys and Jas finally reached the sight of their friends' prison(using the wrist-locator and a locket of Sadie's hair Yusuke found in the trashcan. ), they were surprised to see, not a castle, but a giant hole in the ground that semi-resembled a cave.

"Either she got really ticked and blew up her castle, or we're not dealing with Ivana anymore," Jas stated. Kuwabara shrugged.

"Or maybe she just has a thing for caves?"

"Yes! I'd like that rock over there and that stalagmite hangin over there..." Yusuke mocked. Hiei rolled his eyes at him.

"It's stalagtite' you baka," he corrected. "Now if you're done acting like idiots, can we please get this over with?"

So go ahead and scream.  
Scream at me.  
I'm so far away...

"How would you know what stalag-whatevers are?" Yusuke demanded.

"...None of your business." And without another word, Hiei dissapeared into the hole...I mean cave, followed closely by Kurama.

"Anya probably told him," Yusuke growled, moving to jump after him. He was shoved to the side by Kuwabara.

"I'm coming Yukina!"

"Hey, idiot! Watch where you're going!" Yusuke yelled. He was shoved aside by a grinning Jas.

"Hurry up, Yusuke! We don't got all day!" She jumped onto her skateboard(which she carries everywhere practically) and ramped down into the cave.

"Dangit! You jerks!" Yusuke shouted running in after them.

I won't be broken again!  
I've got to breath!  
I can't keep going under...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are they here yet?" Ivana impatiently inquired from her seat in the grand audience chamber. She stared down at the bowing demon-girl at her feet with a mixture of boredom and excitement. An interesting combination. From her place on the ground, Katie nodded in confirmation.

"Just as you planned, Mistress Ivana."

"You've done well, Katinka."

"Thank-you, Mistress."

"I am no longer in need of your services. Leave at once," Ivana comanded bitterly.

I-I-I di-i-ive again.  
I'm going under.  
Drowning in you...

The blond catgirl turned and left the room, passing a vanity table as she went. Stealthily, with theives grace, she snatched a beautifully carved and adorned hand miror from it and slid it into her waistband.

I'm falling forever.  
I've break through...

"Now I just sit back and watch the night's entertainment unfold..."She murmered, only loud enough for the girl trapped in the mirror to hear.

I'm going under.  
Going under...

Amber Taylor cringed in anticipation. 'This cannot be good.' She thought, gazing out at the smiling blond demon. "This can't be good at all."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This looks oddly familiar..." Anya commented as she stared up at a huge portrait hanging on the cavern wall. It depicted a horrific scene involving demons being tortured by laughing humans. She reached out and lightly brushed her fingers along the edge of the frame.

Suddenly, Sadie sprang forward and grabbed her hand away, but not before Anya felt the headache building up and her world dissapearing in a flash of white light.

?A bright blue beam hurdled down the hallway towards Yukina from a cat-girl standing just out of sight.?

And then, with startling clarity, Anya saw her vision come to life.

I'm going under.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Two left. The next chapter shall be incredibly long, and the last one incredibly anticlimatic. Hmmm...maybe I should make another chapter inbetween, so I don't have to cram so much in one...If you're wondering about those people Sadie mentioned, they'll be introduced in the sequel. Oh, and Anya's sickness is a bad case of what I like to call influenza. Koenma ordered Botan to bring Anya to Spirit World so he could explain the "situation", but Botan had argued that she was too sick. Guess it didn't matter in the end, huh? Those pills Botan gave Anya were made by a Makai-healer that you will meet sometime named Kagome. Oh, and explaining what Ivana told Katie about Botan, she's a young spirit guide, recently died. So, I'm guessing she was human before that. Rosettie is the last name she masquerades with in the Human World. I don't own it either. Kitty Johnson does.

Oh and something written like /this/ is a flashback. And something written like ?this? is a premonition, or vision of the past/future that cannot be changed.

Goodnight. 


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Of China Teacups

A/N: I have no life-altering wisdom today. This is my second-to-last chapter. Have fun. It's rather long...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Fourteen: Of China Teacups and Soul Snatchers

"Yukina! Look out!"

It all happened so fast. The ice apparition barily had time to blink before she felt herself being shoved to the side by Anya. She hit the wall hard and blacked out for a few seconds. Keiko rushed to her side, while Sadie and Botan turned to stare at the girl who'd pushed her. Anya lay on the ground, a few feet behind them, looking as if she'd just been on the wrong end of a spirit blast. And she had, they realized as they turned to face their attacker.

It was a youngish girl they recognized so well. She had long, blonde hair and peircing blue eyes. Twin cat-ears flicked at every noise and a long rope-like tail sinuosly curved behind her. Katinka Jewelle threw a malicious grin at the girls, before holding up a hand-mirror. Turning the object to face Botan, she flicked her wrist and a bright blue beam shot from the glass at the blue-haired girl.

Quickly, she scrambled to the side as Sadie held out her hands and fired a flame-burst at her once-friend.

"Leave them out of this," she growled. "You're fight is with me, Tink."

"Then let us take this somewhere a little more private, shall we?" The blond stated. And with those words, the two vanished, leaving two shocked girls and two injured ones. Botan hurriedly checked Anya's pulse, while Keiko helped Yukina to her feet. The redhead was still alive, but just barily. As Botan began to heal her, she soon realized that her powers weren't working. Yukina stumbled over and kneeled beside them.

"I can help."

"Please?" Botan replied. Together, her and Yukina tried, but neither made much effect in Anya's condition. With a start, Botan realized why.

"That mirror!" She exclaimed. "It must be a soul snatcher!"

"What is that?" Keiko asked.

"It's a device that traps souls within it, or can be used to attack a person's spirit!" Botan replied. Her eyes took on a downcast look as she surveyed the human lying before her. "And Anya just got a direct hit from it."

"Botan?" Yukina said. "What's wrong? What does that mean?"

The blue-haired girl didn't answer for so long that Keiko and Yukina began to wonder if she would answer. When she did, they almost wished she hadn't.

"It means that Anya is dieing."

"Yes," a new voice stated. "That is exactly right, my little Spirit Guider. You'd better get to your job. Your friend is not dieing, she's already dead."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't wanna fight you, Kae-kae," Sadie stated. "Just thought I should tell you that."

"You're sentiments are wasted on me," Katie replied. "I have no choice but to fight you."

And then, the battle began. In a volley of fireballs and mirror-blasts, the two cat-girls duked it out until only one was standing. It was a rather short fight, as one wasn't really putting much effort into it.

"I said I didn't want to," Sadie muttered, lifting the unconcious Katie over her shoulder for the second time in a month. "Didn't say I wouldn't."

Cautiously, she picked up the mirro her friend had dropped and stared into it. Gazing back was not her reflection, but a girl with short, violet hair and startling green eyes. She appeared to be sleeping or unconcious.

"Hmm...Isn't this interesting," she muttered, before shoving it into her pocket and forgetting about it for awhile.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Apparently she doesn't believe in minions..." Jas muttered as she slowly skated ahead of the boys behind her. "I guess I should be happy, but really, I'm just bored..."

"You shouldn't be for long," Kurama stated. "I believe I hear voices up ahead." He watched as Hiei paused, a troubled look on his face, before shaking his head and continuing. This peaked the foxes curiousity.

"I hear Yukina!" Kuwabara yelled, running past Jas and down the tunnel.

"Hey!" The greenette shouted. "Wait up!"

In a blur, Hiei beat them all to the scene, reappearing beside a startled Botan and turning to stare at what she saw.

"So glad you could all make it," Ivana greeted. "Welcome to my humble abode. Unfortunatley, I can't stay very long. But you will find ample entertainment!"

And with a great scream, the demoness's legs mutated into a dozen tentacles that began to writh and sweap around her.

"And now, for a different setting..."

Suddenly, the group found themselves stumbling around as the room began to elongate and shorten, twist and swirl before their very eyes. When it was finally over, they found themselves seperated and transplanted to various sections of the room, except for Botan and Anya, who had dissapeared.

"We're taking you down, Ivana!" Yusuke yelled, as he stood from where he had been dropped behind a huge boulder.

"And just how do you children propose to beat me?" Ivana gloated. She smirked down at the two detectives glaring up at her from the cave floor. Yusuke powered up his Spirit Gun, Jas summoned her bow and cocked an arrow onto it, Kuwabara hefted his sword, Kurama flicked out his rosewhip, and Hiei moved into a fightig position, flames engulfing his hands.

"I don't normally fight girls, but for you, I'll make an exception!" Kuwabara ran towards Ivana and swung his spirit sword at her. As the demoness swept back one of her many tentacles, Jas realized just too late what she was going to do.

"Stop! Don't go near her!" She yelled, running after the orange-haired boy and loosing her arrow at Ivana. It missed and Ivana's appendage slammed into Kuwabara's stomach, throwing him into a wall, then fwipped back smacking Jas in the face before she could blink. "Augh!" She screamed, getting thrown into the air.

Kurama jumped and caught her before she could hit the ground. He carefully leaned the girl against the wall and turned back to face the demoness. As Yusuke moved to fire his Spirit Gun, Ivana smirked down at him.

"You're next, boy," she stated. Yusuke's brow wrinkled in confusion as he glared up at her, forgetting for a moment what he was doing as he staed into her violet orbs. A jab in his side woke him and he raised his finger again.

"Love to see you try."

"Oh, it shouldn't be too much harder than," Ivana pulled something up from the ground behind her, "this one." She pulled forward the beaten and battered form of a girl with red hair coming down from it's plaits wearing a torn, blue, school uniform. Ivana smiled wickedly at Yusuke's horrified expression.

"Anya..." Hiei whispered. He slowly moved towards the girl, as if transed. Faintly, he heard the clanking of tearjems hitting the floor, but he wasn't sure if they were his sister's, or his own.

"She's dead, y'know. Killed by one of my mind-slaves. I'll never understand humans. Why do they foolishly risk themselves for others, when everyone dies eventually." Carelessly, the demoness tossed the dead girl to her brother, who caught her.

Yusuke could feel the tears coming, but he deftly held them back. "Now's not the time," he muttered, setting her down beside Jas. He watched the tears coursing down Yukina's face as she moved towards her friend. Turning to face Ivana, Yusuke felt his energy building up around him. Glancing to the side, he could see black fire pulsing around Hiei as well. He smirked, amidst his sadness, as he turned to stare at his sister's killer. "You're going down."

"Oh really?" Ivana said. "It seems more to me like you're the ones...GOING DOWN!"

She snapped out her tentacles and grabbed up Kurama, Kuwabara, and Keiko before they could blink, flinging the towards a swirling vortex which she opened in the floor.

"KEIKO!" Yusuke shouted, running towards them. They dissapeared and the hole closed before he could reach them. Ivana just smiled.

"Too bad, so sad."

"Where did you put them?" Yusuke growled through gritted teeth. Ivana threw back her head and laughed, causing the detective to spring to his feet, whirl around and fire a Spirit Gun at her. Hiei tried to attack her with his sword, but she just knocked both into a huge rock.

"I never liked those characters much..." Ivana replied, in a mocking tone. "They had to be disposed of. They should turn up somewhere..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Kurama, Kuwabara, and Keiko came tumbling screaming out of a hole in the wall, Sadie almost had a heart-attack, but quickly helped them to their feet, handing the unconcious girl to Kurama and smacking Kuwabara back to awareness. Keiko stumbled into her back, causing the two to fall over, and Sadie grumbled with despair.

"Well, atleast we're still alive," she mumbled, realizing a second later that this must've been the wrong thing to say, when Keiko burst into tears, and Kurama turned his faceto the side. "What am I not being told?" She questioned, thinking she could take whatever the twosome dished at her, as Kuwabara leaned forward curiosly.

She soon realized that she just might not be able to. And as she sank to the floor in sobs, she thought she heard another voice crying from the depths of her pocket.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Floating above a temple somewhere deep in the Makai was were Botan finally found Anya's ghost, after much searching. The redhead seemed to be staring curiosly down at the building as if trying to figure out what it was.

"I remember everything now," she stated without preamble as the ferry-girl came to rest beside her. "Ironic that it all comes back to me when I'm dead and a ghost."

"That's how it goes sometimes," Botan replied. Anya smiled bitterly as she turned to face her.

"I know. Don't think this is your fault, Tonks. And don't let Yuki think it's hers." Botan started at the use of a nickname she hadn't heard in a long time.

"How did you-?"

"Sakura is alot older than she looks. She's a former ferry-girl."

"Oh. I knew that..."

"Sure you did." Anya's smile became happier as she gazed across the forest. "I hope Yukina's okay."

"She is, for now."

"Good." The redhead flew towards Botan and situated herself behind her on her boat-oar. "Time to go to Spirit World again. take me to Koenma's office, would'ya?"

"Why there?"

"Let us just say that me and the toddler have a conversation to be wreckoned with."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The door creaked open and shut, not even inheriting a glance from the toddler sitting behind his desk, busily going through paperwork. He didn't even notice another person within his office, until he heard the sound of someone whistling a tune, right before a thump. Looking up, he was startled to see a rathe serene looking human(or atleast he assumed she was human) girl with long red hair blowing free of any holdings, wearing a green kimono and sitting in a wooden chair that she had doubtlessly just conjured herself.

"Why hello, Yuri," he greeted. "Didn't expect to see you here so soon."

Yurian'ya Urameshi smiled at the ruler of Spirit World, before waving her hand and conjuring a platter of tea and miniature-cakes. "Yes, well, let's attack your best friend with a soul-wave and see if you don't jumo to rescue her." Picking up a white china teapot decorated with azure-pink lilies and curling black dragon for a handle,. like the matching teacups and plates, she began to pour herself and Koenma each a glass. "Besides, I needed to discuss something with you anyways, I take?"

Taking a slow sip of from his cup, Koenma nodded. "Yes. I do believe so." He set the china-cup down on to it's saucer and grinned wickedly. "So, Yuri, I hear you're dating Hiei."

With a huff, Anya glared down her nose at the toddler, before taking a bite of he cake. "Well, apparently, you've heard wrong."

-  
A/n: Ok. I lied. That was incredibly short. But hey...I did tell you I was crappy at endings. Next chapters the last, and you'll probably be left a little annoyed and confused. It's my story, so deal with it! See you next time! 


	15. Chapter Fifteen: The End

A/N:Sadly, this is my last chapter of this story. It's rather anticlimatic really, mostly because I was just too lazy and unskilled to write out a dramatic ending. Hehe...sorry.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 15:  
The End

It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart Without saying a word you can light up the dark Try as I may I could never explain What I hear when you don't say a thing

Turning to face Ivana, Yusuke felt his energy building up around him. Glancing to the side, he could see black fire pulsing around Hiei as well. He smirked, amidst his sadness, as he turned to stare at his sister's killer. "You're going down."

"Oh really?" Ivana said. "It seems more to me like you're the ones...GOING DOWN!"

She snapped out her tentacles and grabbed up Kurama, Kuwabara, and Keiko before they could blink, flinging the towards a swirling vortex which she opened in the floor.

"KEIKO!" Yusuke shouted, running towards them. They dissapeared and the hole closed before he could reach them. Ivana just smiled.

"Too bad, so sad."

"Where did you put them?" Yusuke growled through gritted teeth. Ivana threw back her head and laughed, causing the detective to spring to his feet, whirl around and fire a Spirit Gun at her. Hiei tried to attack her with his sword, but she just knocked both into a huge rock.

"I never liked those characters much..." Ivana replied, in a mocking tone. "They had to be disposed of. They should turn up somewhere..." Hiei growled, effectively interupting the illusionest. Yukina gripped the hand of her dead friend as she cried bitterly. Yusuke tensed from his place next to Hiei.

Botan placed a hand on his shoulder, startling and causing him to turn towards her as she appeared behind him, and mouthed, "Her ghost has reached Koenma. They can't do anymore to her." Yusuke nodded, and watched the ferry-girl stare of at the rock Yukina and the others were behind. He knew it must've caused the girl great pain to take his sister across the Styx River.

Sitting beside Yukina, Jas seemed to be pulling herself back to consiousness. She blearily stared around, before she spotted Anya's dead body. "Is she okay?" She mumbled, causing Yukina to cry harder. Botan moved away from Yusuke to hug the sobbing girl.

"Oh," Ivana stated. "It seems I've hit a nerve. Can't handle the bruttle truth? Can't belive that your little girlfriend is dead?" Hiei growled in anger, but didn't reply.

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall You say it best when you say nothing at all

"Oh well." Suddenly, the demoness's arm whipped out, curled around Yukina, and wrenched her away fom Botan and Jas. "But I've still got to kill this one." Ivana smiled as she saw the ice apparition quivering in her grasp. "Now I can finish what I started earlier. Before that stupid bratt got in my way."

Hiei moved to attack, but the demoness held up another arm.

"Now, now! You wouldn't want to hurt this lovely lady as well, would you?" Hiei stopped and glared at her.

"Let her go!" Yusuke yelled, jumping out from behind the rock. He ran towards Ivana and tried to punch her, but the demoness moved the girl into his path. Quickly, Yusuke pulled back and ended up rolling across the floor. Jumping up, he tried again, but the same thing happened. Hiei jumped up with his sword and began slashing around Ivana, but she just used the speed she stole from Katie to evade his every move.

"Having trouble?" She mocked. "I simply can't see why!" With a devilish grin, she punched Hiei solidly in the face knocking him into the wall, then stretched the hand and grabbed up the startled Yusuke throwing him after the fire demon, before he could move. Yusuke turned so he wouldn't hit the stunned Hiei. he sat up and glared at the demoness. Hiei dissapeared and reappeared beside her, resuming his futile attempts to cut off her arm. But Ivana was too fast and just flung him back into the wall.

"Damn," Hiei muttered sitting up. Yusuke tried to moved, but his legs collapsed under him, and dread welled up as he realized why. He watched Yukina's shivering become worse as she fought to keep her consiouceness, his mind suddenly going back to his fallen friends.

All day long I can hear people talking out loud But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd Old Mr. Webster could never define What's being said between your heart and mine

Botan seemed to have figured out his mindtrack before he did.

"They all got poisoned when they got hit! Her tentacles give off poison!" She yelled. Jas nodded in understanding, jumping out from behind the rock and onto it, startling Ivana.

"SPIRIT ARROW!" She shouted, forming her bow into her hands and drawing the energy arrow back on the string, before letting it fly. Ivana moved Yukina out, but Jas just smiled. That's exactly what she'd wanted the demoness to do. 'Kurama and Anya are right. If you give someone enough rope, they'll hang themselves.'

"Tough luck Ivana! But them's the breaks!" Sadie's voice called as Jas's arrow sliced through the tentacle holding Yukina and dropping her toward the ground, just as something invisible caught her.

"Hey!" Kuwabara yelled appearing beside Sadie, Keiko on the other side. Yukina lay safely in the carrot-top boy's arms. "Cut the dramatics and get on with it!"

"Yes, let's," Kurama stated, stepping out of the shadows to the side holding Katie, who jerked awake and tumbled from his grasp.

"Ouch..." she muttered, glancing about. "What the heck?" Her eyes landed on Ivana and she snarled. "You!"

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall You say it best when you say nothing at all

"No!" The evil overlodress screamed. She turned wide-eyed to face a grinning Yusuke and a smirking Hiei.

"Looks like your time's up, Queen Tannie," Yusuke mocked. He held up his hands in the shape of a gun, and Hiei held out his right arm, which began to burn with a black fire. "SPIRIT GUN!" The detective yelled in time with Hiei's own...

"DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!"

...and the other's...

"SPIRIT SWORD EXTEND!" (Kuwabara)

"ROSE PETAL WHIRLWIND!" (Kurama)

"STAR BOLTS!" (Amber)

"SPIRIT ARROW!" (Jas)

"NEKO-FLAME-INFERNO!" (Sadie)

"BELL-BELL CONFUSION!" (Katie, using her own power, not the mirror)

"OH...why bother?" (sweatdrop Keiko and Botan don't have attacks...heh heh...poor girls...besides...someones got to watch Yukina...right?)

Ivana screamed as the attacks engulfed her in their powerful grasps. When they finally stopped, the demoness they had all feared and fought for months (and, for some, even years) was gone.

"Well, that was rather anti-climatic," Botan stated, stepping around the huge rock and coming to stand beside Sadie, who had collapsed to the floor in exhaustion.

"She spent all her power fighting me and Sadie earlier," Kurama replied, as he moved towards a panting Hiei. "Besides, our combined attacks are a force to reckon with." He watched the fire demon stumble over to the dead body of Yusuke's sister. As everyone turned to watch, they were met with a startling sight.

"Hey, Anya's glowing," Yukina pointed out, groggily getting to her feet as Kuwabara reluctantly set her down. She stared as golden light pulsed around her best friend's dead body. Botan sqeauled with a mixture of glee and astonishment.

"Her spirit and body wavelengths are aligned!" The blue-haired girl explained. "She can be revived!"

"But how did this happen?" Yusuke asked. "I thought Koenma had to do something..."

"Maybe he did?" Sadie suggested, heaving herself off the floor, and promptly stumbling into Keiko, who steadied her. "Maybe he decided to bring her back?"

"I suppose it's possible," Botan replied.

Hiei moved forward, lifted the girl into his arms, and turned to face his sister.

"What do we do with her?" He asked. But it was Botan who answered.

"She needs a spirit energy transplant."

Suddenly, Kuwabara let out a yell, and whirled to face the ferry-girl, grabbing her by the shoulders and giving her a shake.

"You mean like when Urameshi died and he needed me or Keiko to kiss him so he could come back!" He yelled. "I still have nightmares about that!"

"So," Sadie started, smiling weakly, "you know what to do, carrot-head, get to it."

Kuwabara stared for a second before what the neko-hanyou had said clicked.

"NO WAY! I am NOT kissing Urameshi's sister!" Kuwabara yelled at the same time Yusuke yelled,

"THE HELL THAT IDIOT IS KISSING MY SISTER!"

"You do it!" Kuwabara retorted. Yusuke glared at him.

"ARE YOU SAYING MY SISTER ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU TO SAVE!"

"HEY! YOU JUST SAID-"

"I KNOW WHAT I JUST SAID!"

"WHY DON'T YOU DO IT THEN!"

"BECAUSE I'M HER BROTHER YOU DOOFUS!"

"THEN MAKE KURAMA OR THE SHRIMP DO IT!"

"I can't," Kurama replied evenly.

"WHY NOT!" Yusuke and Kuwabara demanded.

"Because it has to be one of the three people close to her."

"But-"

"We're not exactly close. I didn't even talk to her much."

"Neither are me and her," Sadie added. "She doesn't seem to trust me much at all..."

"Who is close enough?" Botan interupted. Keiko gave her a thoughtful look.

"Well, Yusuke is her brother, but he's out of the question, Yukina is her best friend, so maybe..." she paused and continued. "She didn't seem very fond of me or you. Maybe Jas or Amber?"

"Possibly..."

"Yeah, maybe," Yukina agreed. She turned to face her brother and the girl in his arms, and gasped in shock. Grey eyes stared back at her, flickering with amusement, and someting else.

"Talkng about me, are you?" Anya queried. "Why not just talk to me, Birdie?"

And in that moment, Yukina knew what that emotion within the depths of her friends eyes was.

Recognition.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: And that's it folks. Wait! takes off running Okay! Now you can kill me!

Angry Mob(consisting of anyone who actually liked the story):pitchforks and torches magically appear in their hands. CHARGE!

Anya(me): If it makes you feel better, there'll probably be a sequel! HELP! I can't right if I'm DEAD!

Yukina: For anyone who is curious, Hiei and Anya are not together. For all we know, the authoress might just decide to make them best friends and pair my brother with Mukuro or Hinageshi like she originally planned. So, she's giving you a chance to vote on who you want Hiei to be with in the sequel! The nominees(with their own commentaryand Anya's) are:

(1) Mukuro("Why does everyone think this will work out?")

Anya(me): Because you looked pretty cozy in the anime...

(2) Hinageshi("I barily know him...")

Anya(me): And yet he saved your life.

(3) Shizuru("Don't pick me.")

Anya(me): OO ...ok then...

(4) Jas("Don't make me laugh!")

Anya(me): But it's fun!

(5) Botan(Date...Hiei? But I love Kurama!")

Anya(me): Only in thoery.

(6) Mika("As if!")

Anya(me): Right on!

(7) Amber("Hiei who?")

Anya(me): -- Good point...

(8) Koto("Ooh! Hottie!") or Juri("Yah! Literally!")

Anya(me): I totally agree! that's off record...

(9) Katie("He's too young for me.")

Anya(me): Not to mention Jin would be jealous.

(10) Piper("Who the heck is Hiei?")

Anya(me): XX What is WITH you people!

(11) Sadie("We don't exactly get along...")

Anya(me): Cause he thinks your insane.

(12) A Character You Submit("...")

Anya(me): Is this another plot to get people to review?

Yukina: Pick away! ...Please?

Anya(me): (runs by camera) Augh! No killing the authoress!

Angry Mob: THERE SHE IS! GET HER!

No squirels, bunnies, cats, dragons, or being of any size, shape, form, or kind were injured in the production of this fiction. Except myself and my sisters, but that's just because they wanted bigger parts and I broke a nail typing... 


End file.
